Wrath of Heaven
by Jonathan Priest
Summary: SOIII. The fight to stave extinction is now over, but the battle to save the universe has just begun. Quark must now face the revived threat from a distant past, in the hopes of protecting the fragile peace. SOIISOIII. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Ocean. All characters are the sole property of Tri Ace, SquareEnix and whoever else worked to make this great game.

Timeline: After Star Ocean III

A/N: Keep in mind, I haven't beaten the game, the last boss kills me in his final stage. Anyway, this is an idea I came up with while playing SO III. Notice that this is just the prologue; so don't expect any action or excitement, just setting up the story. Thanks for reading.

Star Ocean: Wrath of Heaven 

Prologue: Hymn of the Fallen Angels

-Earth Federation Station 5: Moon Base

Sweat poured from the brow of Dr. Clive Esteed in a sheen of perspiration that moistened his skin and stung his eyes. His current condition however, was not due to physical exertion, but rather the horrific, incomprehensible fear that gripped the very fiber of his soul.

Only three days prior had the doctor received authorization to return to his lab, the relative threat of the Executioners abated by some means unknown even to those involved. Yet the readings filtering from his diagnostic test of the experiment gave no desire to celebrate with the rest of the universe, it gave a premonition of the unspeakable horror to come.

"This can't be happening," Dr. Esteed said, turning his wide, frantically searching eyes to the large black stasis chamber that lined the far wall. Readings registered on the instrument panel of the chamber acknowledged active life signs that should have been dormant, bringing a chill to the aging man's heart.

"They were supposed to be taken offline. Dr. Leingod told me they were," turning back to examine the indefinable data stream that coded into the network's system, Dr. Esteed recognized the significance of the coded programming. For reasons he could not even fathom, the messaging program was nothing short of the activation sequence of the ten capsules that lined the laboratory wall. "They should have been disposed of."

Trying desperately to correct the malfunction, Dr. Esteed sought to disconnect the activation sequence before it completed, only to learn to his added horror that he, himself, had been locked out of his own system.

Activating his remote laptop, the professor worked in a furious pace, trying desperately to outrun the apocalypse. Yet as he logged the final command to allow himself to enter the mainframe through the secured access, the decompression of the first chamber drew his attention from his appointed task.

Standing from his seat, his laptop falling against the metal floor and shattering against the ungiving surface, Dr. Esteed watched the first of the creations he had helped to resurrect, step from the chamber. The dawn of the gods, had come once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt stood idly at the observation deck of the Diplo, watching from the large window the ever-distancing planet as the ship moved further into space. He had, over the course of the last several months, pondered many things about his life, and the course that his life had taken. This too, was yet another step into the uncertain future the young man felt bearing down upon him.

But he had little time to dwell on the uncertainties of his decision, as the electronic door slid open, inviting the ships captain to join the young man.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised to hear you decided to come with us," Maria Traydor said, staring the cerulean haired young man in the eye before walking to join him at the window.

"Is that a problem?"

"No…not at all. You'd be welcomed to stay, as long as you want," she said, considering the issue before continuing. "In fact, I had toyed with the idea of asking you to join us permanently."

"Then…why didn't you?" Fayt asked, turning his head curiously to address the leader of Quark.

Shrugging in only a half-hearted attempt to brush off the question, Maria continued. "It's not important. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Well, part of the reason I wanted to come was…well…its kind of hard to put into words," Fayt said, tilting his head to lean against the glass as he addressed his friend. "I guess it has to do with the powers I have…that we both have. I guess it has to do with…well, wanting to know how you deal with it. I mean, this basically makes us something other than humans, doesn't it?"

"Fayt, you're not really making any sense," Maria said, shaking her head as she turned her attention once more to stare into the peaceful sky. "You and I are who we are, we're not anything particularly special…just a little different."

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think? I mean, I blew up a starship…you blew up a starship. I think that qualifies for a better word."

"What would you have me say? That we're gods?" Maria asked, the hint of sarcastic bite prevalent in her words. "After what you and I both witnessed of the creator of the universe, how could you even think to classify us so narrowly? He was nothing more than a man with obsessive ideas. Ultimately, despite the power that we wield, we will be whom we choose to be. That's what it means to be human…we have a choice."

Maria turned to leave Fayt with his thoughts, turning only briefly before leaving the room. "For what its worth though, I'm glad you came."

Fayt watched her leave before turning once again, picking out the distant glimmer of Hyda IV. "Sophia…you'll be happy there," he said to growing distance between them, knowing she'd never hear his words, but hoping she'd receive the sentiment he sent. "I just need to find my own path."

-The beginning


	2. Upon the River Styx

A/N: A special thanks to all the people who reviewed my prologue. Hopefully it wasn't too boring, and I equally hope this is much more an enjoyable read. As always, this story was disclaimed in the prologue, so I'm not doing it any more. And yes, I hope to have many questions forming in your minds…because I intend many twists to shape this story…(insert mad laughter here)

Hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Star Ocean: Wrath of Heaven**

Chapter 1: Upon the River Styx

Sphere Corporation-Fourth Dimension Space

Blair Lansfield entered code after code into the digital matrix of the Sphere, trying desperately to undo the damage done. She had, in her own eagerness, entered the code to permanently and irreversibly separate the Sphere from her own world, severing the ties of creator and subject.

She had managed to submit a single message into the Sacred Orb in the hopes that her friends of the Milky Way Galaxy would receive it before her connection was severed; yet it did not stop her from trying desperately to reverse her own actions.

It was nearly impossible to determine, and had she not been more careful, she would never have seen the nearly invisible code of information traveling into the Milky Way. Immediately she understood where the data source had come from, but could not distinguish its purpose.

Unable to reconnect her link to the galaxy, Blair pressed the call button of her intercom and spoke frantically into the device. "Owner," the woman called, hoping her brother would respond. "Luther, what did you do? What was the data you sent into the Eternal Sphere?"

A cold, bitter laugh filtered from the other end of the intercom as the voice of the owner responded to the frantic pleas of his sister. "Why Blair, I did nothing more than I promised. I set them _free_."

Turning her eyes back to the monitor, Blair felt her blood freeze as she quickly translated the series of code, realizing the horrors her brother had unleashed upon the unsuspecting universe. "Luther how could you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fundamental foundation of Quantum Physics it seemed, had the vicious way of playing tricks on the young man. Walking aimlessly through the haul of the Diplo, Fayt Leingod paused momentarily to check his bearings only to realize he had past the same location he now stood not ten minutes ago, or a half an hour past, or even two hours before. It really mattered little that he was walking in circles, as every inch of the ship now appeared to blend together with every other inch in a collage of stagnant solidarity.

It seemed nearly ironic that during his mad quest to save the universe from deletion, the pace had been so harrowing that each and every one of his friends who battled by his side were strained beyond endurance by the relentless rate of events that hurled them into their destiny. Now however, with the crisis behind them, each tick of the clock seemed to take a lifetime of eternities to register in his mind. Had he remembered how, he would have laughed at the turning of the events. For now, he had all the time in the world to rest, when it was unnecessary.

In the week since coming aboard the Diplo in fact, Fayt had accomplished nothing other than the apparent shadow that seemed to dog his every move. For reasons he suspected but could not quite understand, Lieber seemed to take a great interest in the movements of the blue-haired young man. It was a manner of difficulty for Fayt to maintain his dignity and contain his desire to lash out at the apparently jealous man. The situation had not dissolved to words, but the lovesick officer never missed the opportunity to grace Fayt with a challenging and often hostile stare that hid no meaning from the sword wielder.

And as to be expected, Fayt found himself face to face with the very man the moment he turned the corner. To his credit, Lieber had the courtesy to act surprised, feigning that their chance meeting in the corridor was nothing more than coincidence, but Fayt held back a sigh of exasperation as he moved around the man and continued his course.

In some ways, he felt sorry for the lovesick fool. Lieber, he knew, had it bad for the captain, though from his experience dealing with Maria, Fayt also knew she was not a woman to accept affection lightly, especially those flaunted so openly as Lieber's one-sided infatuation. But Fayt also knew that any advice he might offer Lieber would be taken as a diversion, believing, as Lieber was likely to do, that Fayt was giving bad advice to the officer in the hopes of wooing Maria himself.

Despite the snail's pace that time had taken aboard the ship, Fayt checked the digital reader mounted in his glove. Acknowledging the time, the young man parted his random journey and traveled towards the conference room. Since being aboard the Diplo, Maria had held two such meetings, none of which Fayt attended, as they concerned only the ranking officers of the ship. However, when Marietta informed him of the latest council, her words gave the distinct impression that Fayt should attend.

He had considered the summons briefly, wondering what had happened to warrant his presence when he was not an officer, but pushed all concerns aside, knowing he would get his answers soon. Stepping into the 'War Room' as Cliff liked to call it, Fayt was immediately greeted by his friend.

"So, finally decide to join us huh?" Cliff asked from his position across the table, his deep, playful voice betraying the serious tone he offered.

"You're late," said Lancar, his body half turned to face the new comer "What happened, did Lieber hold you up?" He asked, giving a playful smile to Maria who either paid no attention or ignored the security officer's teasing.

"You're not late Fayt, just take a seat wherever," the captain replied, again ignoring the comment Cliff made about '_if it had been one of them_…'

The young man entered the room and moved around the table, taking his seat beside Cliff and hoping the large Klausian would refrain from further needling. Before Cliff could say anything more however, Maria called the meeting to order.

"Since Fayt wasn't available for the first two meetings, I'll recap," the blue-haired captain said. "From the scattered reports we've been getting, it appears as if the Vandeeni have been rather active lately."

"What?" Fayt asked, his eyes growing in alarm as he digested the information. Despite his best efforts, he could not suppress the shiver that snaked its way down the length of his spine, nor the tension that built within his limbs.

The sudden shift in the young man's posture however, did not go unnoticed by the other senior members of Quark, yet Maria chose to move forward with the information. "Since the departure of the Executioners, the Pangalatic Federation has been in ruins. The fleet was all but destroyed and…Earth itself, well…we all saw what happened to the earth.

"From our reports, it appears as if the Vandeeni knew previously of the Creator's intentions, that was why they were so intent on capturing you," Maria stated, directing her remarks to the young man. "At any rate, during the occupation of the Executioners, the Vandeeni had apparently scattered. It seemed to be a pre-arranged strategy to stay out of the way of the creator might infest our universe with, but it was also, we believe, due in part to the loss of their military commander Biwig."

Pausing a moment to collect her thoughts, Maria continued, "Regardless of what we know, and at this point we know quite a bit…it appears as if the Vandeeni fleet is reunifying on the outskirts of the Alpha Sector."

"It makes sense," Mirage said, voicing her own thoughts on the subject. "After all, the Alpha Sector is practically a straight shot between every world belonging to the Pangalatic Federation. They can gravitic warp to any place once belonging to the Federation."

"Exactly," the captain continued. "From our recent intelligence, it appears as if the Vandeeni are intent on conquering what was once the Pangalatic Federation. If they succeed in their conquest, they'll possess more than half the galaxy, and with their ruthless methods of intimidation, the other worlds will fall into line."

"So let me get this straight," Cliff said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands together, "You want to use Quark to stop the Vandeeni?"

"Do you see any other options Cliff?" Maria continued, staring evenly at her second-commander. "We fought to keep the Pangalatic Federation from oppressing the worlds within their control and strong-arming those outside their jurisdiction. For all the faults of the Federation, it can be said they were not the Vandeeni. If the Vandeen Empire succeeds in this endeavor, they will bring an era of chaos to the galaxy beyond any evil the Federation was responsible for. We can't let them succeed."

A moment of silence filled the chamber as each person gathered around the table considered the information given, and the course laid before them. "So, what you want us to do?" Cliff finally spoke, his words coming uneasily as he struggled to consider the direction Maria was taking them.

"It seems at the present, that the Vandeeni have already begun their assault into Federation space," said Maria as she pressed a series of buttons on the monitor in front of her, illuminating the display before each person. "Nearly two days ago, our spies reported an explosion at Federation Station 5, Moon Base."

"Why would the Vandeeni attack Moon Base?" Lancar replied, studying the information. "All the information that could have been recovered has been."

"It's unlikely, but still a possibility that not all the information was recovered from Moon Base. As for a motive for the attack, its possible the Vandeeni still fear the Creator's obsession to destroy our universe. By destroying whatever information may still be located there could be their way of ensuring no one ever recovers the data. That's why I'd like Cliff and Mirage to go to Moon Base and determine if any data is salvageable. Mirage, you should be able to hack the system and we'll work remotely from here as well to gather everything we can find."

"Roger," came the recognizable reply.

Cliff, however, gave Maria a searching look before nodding his head once. "Alright, we'll prep the Eagle and leave within the hour."

"Very good," Maria stated before turning her attention to the security officer, "Lancar, does your father still sit on the Klaus Senate?"

Twitching his mouth unpleasantly at the mention of his father, Lancar adjusted his posture before answering. "That's right, but I…haven't really been in touch with him in over a year."

"That doesn't matter. At least we have an in. I need you to pick a team and head to Klaus III. You'll need to address the senate and request more aid. The Diplo is hardly the most formidable ship in the galaxy, so we're going to need the support of Klaus if we're going to suppress the Vandeeni."

"Then I'll go with Cliff and Mir…"

"No," Maria responded quickly, interrupting Fayt's suggestion before the young man could address his request. However, unwilling to say more on the matter, she addressed the assembly. "In the mean time, I will be working on establishing a plan to recruit other worlds before the Vandeeni can bully them into servitude. Keep me updated on your progress on a daily basis. You have your assignments. Dismissed."

As Lancar and Mirage left the room, followed quickly by Cliff, Fayt stole a dissatisfied glance at the captain before turning to follow his friends.

"Wait a minute Fayt," Maria said, calling the cerulean-haired young man back. Taking a deep breath as she surveyed the information once more, she turned her eyes to her friend. "I know you're not happy with my decision to keep you on board the Diplo."

"Wow, am I that transparent?" The sword expert said, not attempting to contain his sarcasm or displeasure in the assignment.

"Do you remember when the Vandeeni attacked Hyda IV and Elicoor II to get to you Fayt?" The young woman asked, regretting her need to bring up the painful memories to state her point. "The Vandeeni attacked those places because they were trying to get to you. That means you will only be safe so long as the Vandeeni doesn't know your whereabouts. Its fortunate that they only know of your existence or my presence would have put Quark in danger before now. But our very power has upset the balance of the galaxy. We can't let ourselves be known, because even if we succeed against the Vandeeni, another threat will emerge and make us a target. We have to be careful."

"So you expect me to sit back and hide from the Vandeeni?" Fayt snapped, curling his fingers in frustration.

"For the time being, yes." Maria said, realizing the words did nothing to calm the young man's temper. "I know what you feel for the Vandeeni Fayt, but you have put your feelings aside."

"Really? Do you know?" Answered Fayt as he narrowed his eyes at the unmoving young woman. "They murdered my father and chased me half way across the galaxy. I don't like being hunted like a dog Maria, and I think I have the right to do what I can to stop them."

Folding her arms across her chest, Maria shook her head slightly as her mouth thinned to a single line. "Yes I do understand Fayt, because whereas the Vandeeni were hunting you, the Aldian Empire was hunting me. But getting angry does nothing but confuse you. You want to strike back at the Vandeeni; you have to pick your moment. Acting rashly will not help you succeed."

Considering the words the sapphire-haired woman spoke, the young man sat in his chair and stared hard at the table, shaking his head slightly in response of his anger. "You're right Maria. I'm sorry," his words were followed by several moments of silence as he traced his fingers over the tabletop, drawing various shapes in his mind's eye.

"How do you do it Maria," Fayt asked, turning his eyes towards the captain as she studied him during the moment of silence. "How do you know exactly what to say to me to explain everything I've overlooked?"

Shrugging her shoulders simply, Maria offered the smallest of smiles as she addressed the lost young man. "Because, everything you're going through Fayt, every question and argument you've raised, are all issues I've had to address myself," at that moment, her smile tugged at the corner of her lips, expanding her smile for mere seconds before she completed her advice. "You and I, Fayt, are a lot alike."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eagle soared through Gravitic Space with little interference, meeting only a merchant vessel along the chosen trajectory as they sped towards their destination. The silence within the cockpit however was palpable as Cliff pressed a series of buttons to obtain the most recent information on the status of Moon Base.

"Cliff," Mirage asked, interrupting the man's actions and intruding upon his silent contemplations. "I asked what was wrong."

"Huh? Oh, its nothing Mirage, just thinking."

"Well for something thinking about nothing, you have a pretty serious look on your face," the navigator said, smiling at her partner as she prodded him to speak his mind.

"Its just…."

"This mission?" She replied, perfectly interpreting his thoughts as he turned his eyes in mock challenge at her ability to read him so well.

"Yeah, something like that."

"You don't agree with Maria's choice to challenge the Vandeeni?"

"It's not that really," Cliff continued, pressing the autopilot and allowing the ship to fly its own course for the moment. "Its just, when I started Quark, we were only supposed to help oppressed planets fend off Federation law…and now we're looking to start a war with the Vandeeni. Quark was only supposed to be a reply and response group. It was never meant to take the initiative against warring planets."

"So you think Maria is wrong?" Mirage asked, effectively pushing the issue to get the large man to open up.

"No, it's not really that. It's just; I don't know… we were never meant to do this kind of operation. Working to unify planets to stand against the Vandeeni. Its almost like we're trading the Federation for Quark now."

"And that's the problem? You think Maria will get carried away and become another figurehead leader like the Pangalatic Federation was?"

"No," the large Klausian said, punching his fist into the palm of his other hand, more out of habit than the need to accentuate his comments. "If that was ever the case, I never would have willingly handed over command of Quark to her. Heh…she's a better leader than I ever was at any rate."

Pausing a moment to stare out the window at the passing stars, Cliff completed his words before continuing. "I mean, after she became leader, Quark membership swelled. But I never thought, not in a million years, that Quark would ever become such an important part of the Galaxy's future," closing his eyes while taking a deep, satisfying breath, Cliff completed the thought and confessed the issue bothering him most. "Its just, I can't help but wonder if Quark hasn't outgrown me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kingdom of Cross, on the planet Expel, the lone man stood in his solitary isolation atop the large, rocky surface of Mountain Palace. The casual observer, upon witnessing the cloaked figure, might assume him to be nothing more than a peasant or beggar who lost his way, that could not be further from the truth.

Beneath his hood, his aged and ancient eyes scanned the surroundings, not of the horizon and the various settlements that formed the Cross kingdom, but rather at the sky itself. Beyond the perfect blue heavens that domed the peaceful planet, beyond even the stars that stretched the eternity, his consciousness searched and sought the source of his recent unsettling premonitions.

And as he found it, the realization of the fear long since thought destroyed, the robe of his upper back shifted nervously in response to his own worries. "I know my friends, I sense them as well," the man said, his deep, raspy voice comforting the spirits that surrounded his very old life. "It seems as if they have returned, and I suppose our job is not yet finished."

-To be continued


	3. Reap the Whirlwind

Star Ocean: Wrath of Heaven

Reap the Whirlwind

Upon arriving at Federation Station 5, the two Klausian explorers had discovered what they had not quite expected. By all initial accounts of the disaster, they had anticipated Moonbase to be in ruins, however, though a great degree of damage had been done to the interior of the base, the overall integrity of the structure itself remained in tact.

Despite the relative gutting of the interior, the two-member search team remained deathly silent, choosing to reserve opinions until their investigation was complete. It seemed almost eerie however, that despite the damage the Executioners had inflicted upon the base during their attack, it was of no comparison to the damage that now had turned the once lively port into a mere shell.

"Cliff, over here," Mirage called, as the large Klausian turned his body to face his partner through the visor of his environmental suit. With little effort, he navigated his way around the remaining debris and came to her side, immediately catching the meaning of her summons. A large stain of dried blood painted the polished floor in a sickly, blackish hue, while just above; an enormous hole within the once solid steel wall penetrated the haul of the station like an open window to the yawning abyss of space.

"Well, that explains why our initial sensor scans read a depletion in oxygen levels," the large man said, shaking his head as he stared at the stained floor before moving his eyes to examine the hole in the station haul. "What could have done this?" His question wasn't directed at his partner per se, but rather a means to help his mind wrap itself around the situation to better understand what led to the tragedy.

"Well," his partner chimed, tracing her finger around the circumference of the puncture while inspecting the information given by her portable scanner. "The haul is about four feet of Neutrian Steel. Even without shields, it would take an energy output of approximately .034 Creation Energy to penetrate the walls of this station."

"Yeah, but burn marks around the depression show that whatever caused this was fired from inside of the base." Shaking his head in disbelief, Cliff removed his own scanner from his belt to confirm the readings. "I mean, first of all, there's no portable weapon registered in the old Federation Database or listed in our black market hot sheets that can generate the kind of energy output to blast a hole through the wall of a space station. And secondly, even in protective gear, no living thing could withstand the energy backlash that would come from a weapon like that. It's physically impossible."

"Hmm…two words I never thought I'd hear come from your lips Cliff," Mirage said, eyeing her partner from around the curve of her helmet before turning her attention back to the scanner. "This is strange."

"What is it now?" the large man asked, placing his own scanner back against the magnetic link of his belt before moving to the woman's side to examine the readings she just obtained.

"According to this, there are traces of Quadratic Energy present."

"An Expellian weapon?" Cliff asked, crossing his arms as he looked once more at the damage to the base. "This makes even less sense. Why would Expel attack their allies?"

"Maybe we'll find out if we discover what they were after," Mirage reasoned, returning her own scanner to her belt before moving deeper into the interior of the ruined Moonbase. Cliff took a moment to scrutinize the damage once more before following his friend. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but shake the dreadful feeling that this was just all wrong.

-

At one point during their quest to save the universe, Fayt had found himself courted by the idea of being an adventurer. Of course, what young man hadn't, at one time, dreamed of saving lives and protecting humanity? Certainly, some would say saving the universe qualified, but that was just the problem. The idea of protecting others was becoming more and more addicting, like a drug that pumped through his veins and gave him the thrill of leaping into dangerous situations for the purpose of saving complete strangers.

He wondered, perhaps, if it wasn't even ingrained within the genetic coding his father had given him, to put himself in harms way to protect others. It would make a sensible safeguard should the power have driven him mad. Regardless, it seemed he was not the only one blessed and cursed with the same need to save others. Why else would Maria have become leader of Quark and fight to protect others against the bullying tactics of the Earth Federation?

A small laugh escaped the young man's lips at the thought. When had his opinions changed so dramatically? Considering the Earth Federation as bullies went against everything he believed up until a few months ago. But perhaps, seeing life through a different perspective gave him insight he had not expected to find. Conceivably, despite the tragedy the war brought about, the destruction of the Earth Federation may have better served the universe than their continued existence.

Regardless of the how's and why's, the fact remained that the war with the Executions had left a vacancy in power, and it was the Vendeeni that sought to fill that void by whatever means necessary. That was, at least in his opinion, the purpose of his meeting with Maria, to discuss how best to battle the Vendeeni. Why she would need his input was beyond him however, as she was a far better tactician than he was.

His suspicions were accurate, as upon entering the Conference Room, he saw a number of charts and maps laid about the large table, with Maria and Steeg studying the various charts and plotting their route. Upon his entry however, the two raised their eyes at acknowledge of his presence before addressing the situation.

"Thanks for coming," Maria said simply as she positioned herself in front of a large flexi page and traced her finger across the surface, outlining the line of navigation on the paper thin imaging screen. "Here's what we've planned so far. Of the known worlds, and those that are without a means to protect themselves, we've concluded, at least the three most likely we should begin recruiting to help stand against the Vendeeni."

"Yeah," Steeg replied, handing the list to Fayt. "Expel was pretty much a given. I mean, after being upgraded from an underdeveloped planet, they've had nearly all the technological advancements over the last hundred years. So that was a no-brainer. We also thought Tetragene was the next best choice. Not only are they a warrior planet, but they're the best marksmen in the galaxy."

"So why pick Elicoor II?" Fayt asked, looking over the list and wondering the logic behind including the underdeveloped planet into revised Federation. "I mean, they haven't even developed space travel yet. And if you're thinking of providing them with the technology to do so, then it'd be pushing them too far, too fast."

"There are several reasons," Maria continued. "First, because as you yourself saw, the Thunder Arrow was a weapon that was centuries beyond their technology. Yet they still managed to develop it, and more than that, make it work. What they lack in technological advancements, they make up for in ingenuity. Secondly, like Tetragene, it is a planet based on a society of conflict. I don't know about you, but we'd need all the support we could get in fighting this battle. Quark is not about war, but intervention. If we're going to fight the Vendeeni, we'll need the support of people who know about war."

"But you're talking about war with people who still use swords and arrows. How could their tactics help in a battle against star ships?"

"Its more than just star ships, its about positioning troops. If they know how to position battalions of troops, then star ships should be no different. It's simply a slightly different enemy and a slightly different field of battle, but the tactics are the same."

"Even if we accept that," Fayt said, addressing the two officers as he wracked his brain to understand the logic behind wanting the underdeveloped planet included into the war against the Vendeeni. "The evolution of the planet is roughly 17th Century Earth. Their tactics would be outdated."

"Exactly the point," Steeg said, smiling at the confused look on Fayt's face. "Just because something is outdated, doesn't mean it doesn't work. And what's more, if we use tactics that haven't been used in hundreds of years, then the Vendeeni would not know how to counter it."

"What's more, we already have contact with the ruling government of the planet, which makes it easier than trying to persuade one of the other worlds to join us," Maria concluded as she stared the blue-haired young man in the eye. "Besides, more important than that is the Sacred Orb. The OPA is a vital tool of balance, and we cannot allow the Vendeeni to get their hands on it."

The final piece of information was what finally allowed Fayt to accept the recommendation. Flashing a crooked smile at the captain, the young man nodded his head. "It was a nice planet, wasn't it? So, are you going to let me go on that journey?"

"Of course," Maria said, returning the smile. "Once we're in orbit, you and I will petition Aquaria and Airyglyph. It should be easier too, to gain the support of other worlds once we've shown that at least one world has put their trust in us."

For but a moment, all conversation had ceased in the room. The silence between Maria and Fayt however, seemed more to forge a growing link between the two biological weapons rather than cast the shadow of awkwardness from the silence that seemed to follow. It wasn't until Steeg purposefully cleared his throat that the two realized they were still staring at each other and quickly averted their eyes.

"You two keep that up, and my brother's going to have a fit when he returns from his mission with Lancar." The gunner teased, obviously amused at the hint of color that warmed the cheeks of the two solders.

"Steeg," the captain said, recovering quickly and addressing the gunner. "Give the order to Marietta to take us to Elicoor II."

Snapping to attention, the large man saluted before leaving the room to comply with the order. Turning her eyes to Fayt once more, this time shyly reserved, Maria nodded once to the young man before turning to leave the room as well, leaving him with the warm feeling the look they shared had given him.

-

"So is this what you're talking about?" Cliff asked, running his hand against large metal barrier that stood between him and the room beyond.

"That's it. According to the sensor readings, the room is completely pressurized. No haul breaches present." Mirage responded, returning the sensor once more to her belt. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Smiling at his partner, the large Klausian shook his head as he opened the door. The streaming oxygen that escaped the room verified the sensor readings, and made it all the more urgent for the two to enter the room quickly. Once inside and the door secured, Cliff monitored the atmosphere in his wrist sensor before removing his helmet.

"Looks like most of the equipment is still here," the blond-haired man said, scanning the room with his eyes and remember the journey to discover the secret to Maria and Fayt's origin. "So, where do you suppose the information the terrorists were after would be?"

"Not sure. But you said this is Dr. Leingod's lab, so it should be safe to assume its somewhere in the database."

"Alright, you start transferring the info to the Diplo from the computer. There was another room in back that I'll hook up and do the same."

"Roger," Mirage said, removing the vast circuitry from the large case and hooking it into the computer. As Cliff turned and entered the secondary lab, he felt the same, building feeling of dread as when he first entered the station. Either from a sixth sense or just a gut feeling, he wasn't sure, but something within the room left him with a feeling of foreboding.

Raking the chamber with his eyes quickly, the strong warrior would have missed it all together had he not noticed the motion coming from the far corner. Tentatively making his way towards the area his focused on, he let out a slight gasp of shock as his mind registered the magnitude of what his eyes had taken in.

"Mirage, get in here quick, we have a survivor."

In no time, the agile woman had entered the room and made her way to the man's side, scanning the vital signs before administering first aid. "That's Dr. Esteed," the blood woman said, bending to check his condition.

"Are you sure?"

"Unlike you Cliff, I happen to follow up on the Federations high ranking officer lists," the woman teased as she used her thumb and forefinger to peer into his eyes. "It looks like he's just in shock, but he should be okay."

"Well that's no surprise," Cliff said, turning from his find to scan the surrounding, "I mean, seeing the whole station collapse around you would probably shut anyone's mind down. Try to get him stabilized, will ya? We'll need to question him as to what attacked this place. Meanwhile, I'm going to contact the Diplo."

-

The small ship known only as the _Vanshenoble_, sped its way through the Gravitic Warp Fields on its way to Klaus IV, its crew fully intent on completing the mission given to them. At the controls, Lieber navigated the vessel with virtual ease as Lancar leaned back in his chair and read the most recent issue of his favorite journal.

"Well," Lieber said, adjusting his grip on the flight handles, "If all goes well, then we should be at Klaus IV in about a week. Discuss the need for more support and be back abort the Diplo in no time."

"You miss the captain that much?" Lancar teased, not bothering to turn his attention from the article he read as Lieber's face glowed with heat.

"Wh…what are you saying Lancar?"

"I'm not saying anything, just posing a general topic for discussion."

"Well in that case, butt out!" the gunner exclaimed, turning his attention back to the course before him. "I still can't figure out why you decided to bring me along. Wouldn't Steeg have been a better choice?"

"Well, other than the fact that besides Marietta and Mirage, you're the best pilot in Quark, there's the point that I'm sure the captain is tired of your constant hounding and shadowing her every move. Besides, your brother always seems to avoid me when I start talking."

"Only when you're drunk. And for the record, I'm just concerned for her well being, that's all. It has nothing to do with…"

"Right," the security officer said, shaking his head at the blatant denial the gunner posed to him. "You know, in some cultures, that's called stalking."

"Whatever," Lieber snarled, taking a moment to monitor his navigation readout before continuing. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Understand what? That you got it bad for the captain and feel the only way you can express your feelings is by smothering her? I just thought she could use a break from you, that's all. And I'm sure Fayt would appreciate you not popping up around corners whenever he walked the decks of the Diplo."

"That's what this is about isn't it?" Lieber shouted, growing more furious by the moment as Lancar continued to ignore him and read the magazine. "You want to ruin my chances with the captain by letting that glory-boy have his run of the ship, don't you? So you drag me off the Diplo, and put me on this piece of crap ship with only you to talk to for the next two weeks."

"Hey now," Lancar said, folding his article and turning to face the gunner at last. "You can say what you want about me, but don't go insulting my ship."

"Whatever," Lieber replied, tilting a crooked grin towards the other man. "It's even got a stupid name. _Vanshenoble_, what the hell is that?"

"Ahh…glad you finally asked." Lancar said, smiling as he opened the compartment in the floor and removing the bottle of Kangorian Fire Whiskey. "You see, I actually wanted something that no one would think of to name my ship, so I took a name from the ancient Lesorian dialect."

At this, the gunner let out a burst of laughter, wiping his eyes to clear his clouded vision as he turned to address his fellow officer. "What the hell? The Lesorian dialect is a dead language that hasn't been used in over 2,000 years. What could you have possibly named this piece of crap ship that's 2,000 years old?"

"Well, obviously, I named it the _Vanshenoble_," the security officer said, pouring a large glass of the amber liquid before taking a hearty drink.

"No shit, _what_ does it mean?"

"Oh, uh…you know, I can't really remember," Lancar said, pouring a second glass and handing it to his friend. "It either means…_Death from Above_, or _Hello ladies, have you seen my underwear_?"

"The second sounds more you man," Lieber said between laughs as he took the offered glass and fought to swallow the vile elixir.

"Oh yeah, and the Binary Star Lazeria is any better?"

"Hey, someday the entire galaxy will know Steeg and me because of that name."

"Yeah, you have as much chance of that happening as you do the captain finally falling into your arms like you've been hoping."

"You know, just…just shut up and let me fly."

"Fine, by the way, you're an ugly drunk."

"Well you ain't none too pretty either you…"

-

After nearly fifteen minutes of effort, Cliff had finally managed to access the comlink to the Diplo, addressing Maria of the situation aboard the space station.

"So, that's the gist of it. Seems whatever happened here wasn't an explosion. Something blew through the haul and basically depressurized the entire base. What was mistaken for an explosion was probably just witnesses seeing everything getting blown into space."

"I see," the image of the azure-haired woman said, her brow furrowing in thought. "Any ideas yet?"

"Nothing concrete, but Mirage's scans showed signs of Quadratic energy. I know the Expellians are technologically brilliant, but I can't see them either making any weapon of that magnitude, or actually using it against their allies."

"Neither do I," Maria said, nodding her head in agreement with Cliff's assessment. "And I haven't heard of the Vendeeni creating anything like this either."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. I mean, if the Vendeeni did attack this place, it would be smarter to keep it in tact and use it as an advance base since its well behind the Federation's line of occupation. Gut this place has been all but gutted."

"What about any new information from the computers. Have you found anything?"

"Nothing yet," the large man said, shaking his head. "And the survivor I told you about is still out cold. Mirage got him stable, but doesn't look like he'll tell us anything any time soon."

"Understood, see what more information you can gather and then head back. We're planning to head towards Elicoor II, so meet us there."

"Heh…again?" Cliff asked, shaking his head at the suggestion. "Haven't we done enough on the planet?"

"Apparently not," Fayt chimed in, speaking for the first time as his face came into view of the screen before moving away once more for Maria to address her second-in-command.

"Alright, we'll get whatever information we can from the computers and…" Cliff's words fell silent however as he turned his attention to loud banging coming from the next room. "What was that?"

However Cliff's own question was soon answered as the door blew open and Mirage was thrown into the room; followed closely by a large being in the red armor, wielding a thick sword and shield as he stepped into the room. Using her Klausian physiology, Mirage landed on the blades of her shoulders, and using her own momentum, flipped herself onto her feet.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cliff asked as he moved away from monitor, watching the fluent movement of the would be attacker. Just a glimpse was enough for Cliff to realize the extent of the being's power, as each step was made with a graceful ease despite the heavy equipment the man wore.

"Cliff, what's going on?" Maria asked, worry screaming from her crystal eyes as she searched for answers. "Cliff, answer me, what's happening?"

"Ahh…" the man said, turning his eyes from Mirage to settle upon the large man before him. "More victims I see."

"Victims? Are you saying you did this to the Space Station?" Cliff said, moving to stand beside the visibly struggling Mirage.

"Myself and my colleagues," the man responded, smiling in knowing triumph as he sized up his new opponent. "We grew tired of our captivity and decided to break out. They already moved on, but left me to finish the task."

"Cliff, answer me…" Maria said again, fear shouting from her voice.

"So, you think you can beat us mister?" Cliff said, adjusting his stance as he took a threatening step forward.

"Do you really think I can't?"

At the taunting, Cliff and Mirage moved as one, rushing forward to attack the arrogant figure before them. No words needed to be spoken between the two of them; it was all a well-rehearsed plan from the beginning, as were all battles the partners fought. Cliff took the right flank while Mirage moved toward the left, both at speeds that would have left any Terran human being dizzy. However, the armored form of their opponent didn't even flinch, and for but a mere second, the blond-haired man found himself deeply shaken by the lack of concern this challenger offered. That thought, that unnerving uncertainty lasted only a moment however, for in the next second, Cliff ran full force into the unyielding barrier that seemed to materialize around the being, stunning the Klausian.

With speed that surpassed even his heightened abilities, Cliff found himself the victim of the brunt of the attackers shield, the force sending him flying the length of the lab and slamming full force into the wall-mounted computers. Groaning deeply in pain and trying desperately to remain conscious, the thickly muscled man forced himself to his feet.

Yet, as he stood to face the unexpected attacker once more, his heart suddenly stopped in mortal fear. He watched his partner, his best friend battle the monster in human skin with all her might. Watched as she dodged blows and struck her own attacks that never reached the intended opponent. And then, he watched the unknown figure thrust his blade through her chest, it's point exiting her back.

"MIRAGE!" Cliff screamed, watching as the tip of the sword withdraw from her back as she crumpled to the floor. "YOU SON OF A…" Cliff screamed, charging the man once more.

-

Maria listened fearfully to the battle taking place before the connection was cut. Turning furiously towards her crew she demanded. "Get that image back."

"We can't captain," Steeg said, punching a series of buttons in light of the situation they were helpless to control. "The connection has been severed."

"Fine," she said, squeezing her eyes shut and prayed to gods she was no longer sure existed. "Marietta, get us to Moonbase, now!"

"Yes ma'am," the pilot said, quickly punching a series of buttons and laying in the course before departing at maximum warp.

"Cliff, Mirage…just hold on. We're coming."

-To be continued


	4. If I Should Die Before I Wake

Wrath of Heaven

Chapter 3: If I should die before I wake

Commander Vernzen Elig of the Vendeeni Empire had thought the best days of his illustrious military career were just beginning. As the new second commander of the Vendeeni Invasion Force, it was nothing short of a stroke of luck that not only was the Pangalactic Federation in ruins, but his military rival Commander Biwig, met his unfortunate fate upon the backwater planet of Elicoor.

It was a period of great uncertainty for the Vendeeni citizens, as the very foundation of the once stable empire seemed ready to crumble with the unforeseen threat of the Executioners. Only by sheer luck and delicate planning had the majority of the fleet managed to stay out of the crosshairs of the universal killers. Thus, upon the restructuring of the Vendeeni military in preparation to conquer the lost Pangalactic Federation, Elig was commissioned as second commander in charge of assaulting the front lines of the crippled Earth defense field.

With the few remaining Federation ships still scattered and no apparent leadership, it was all too easy to move their way from Alpha Sector into Tetragene territory. The task was simple; subdue the council of Tetragene before they could launch a proper offensive. Overpower the three-eyed gunners early, and they would be subjected to the new Vendeeni Empire. If, along the way, a few thousand citizens were killed for their unwillingness to cooperate, all the better, for it would show the people of Tetragene how serious the Vendeeni were in their plans of conquest.

The plan, thus far had gone exceptionally well. Elig's own command ship, the Vasvanul, had already engaged the preliminary defense force with minimal damage to the ship. It seemed only hours until the Vendeeni would have a new colony world to call their own, and a solid foothold in Federation Space. That was, however, until the nightmare appeared.

The inky black creature, much like the ancient depictions of the vicious dragon, had suddenly blinked into existence not six light seconds behind the Vasvanul. The moment the readings came in, Elig could not believe the words his science officer said. The Executioners had returned.

With no options available, Elig ordered his fleet to retreat. He had no doubt that the Vendeeni technology was far superior to the extinct Federation's, however he did not wish to test that theory on God's messenger. Yet, hindsight is always the greatest of teachers. Elig's attempted fleeing of the area proved detrimental to his fleet, as three of his six star cruisers were either destroyed or crippled, and the single black entity that caused so much destruction still pursued them.

"Get me a direct line to Vendeeni command, inform them of the situation," the commander ordered, feeling the claws of fate rake the fiber of his soul. He gave an involuntary shudder as he quickly calculated the necessary time and trajectory needed to enter Gravitic Warp. Yet, before he could finish his own computations, his navigator called his immediate attention.

For reasons the officer could not contemplate, the Executioner had fallen back and disappeared from their scans of the area. Breathing a momentary sigh of relief, the commander's heart soon leapt to his throat as the very space before them had shimmered, the monstrous image of the very Executioner that had given chase appearing before their fleeing vessel.

It is said, in space, no one can hear you scream. The thought had been a foreign one to Commander Elig, until this very moment when, half a heart beat after opening his mouth to give emergency orders; his ship was wiped from the galaxy in the pulsating beam of destruction.

-

Cliff groaned in pain as he again picked himself up off the floor. The large being in the red armor arched a single eyebrow in contemplation, as if waiting for the large man to initiate his next assault.

Enraged by the taunting man who had stabbed his partner, Cliff gritted his teeth as he charged forward, throwing punches of such speed that the only visible movements of his arms, were of the shadows of his attacks already thrown. Yet still, the shield that enveloped the man prevented any of Cliff's attempts to batter the man himself.

Spinning quickly to avoid the downward swipe of his opponent's sword, Cliff was met with the full brunt of the man's shield as the unyielding surface slammed painfully into his face and sent him flying once more.

As he landed in a heap on the ground, still struggling to find the strength to stand up, he felt the presence of the being behind him, and launched himself fully at his attacker, attacking him with his quickly fading energy. He wasn't sure how he had gotten through the attacker's shield, but it mattered little. All he could think of was choking the life out of the still smiling face of the man.

-

Fayt and Maria arrived at the Med Deck, eagerly hoping to speak to Cliff regarding what had attacked him while exploring Moonbase. Upon arriving at the shell of what had been the space station, the two quickly made their way to Dr. Leingod's lab, hoping beyond hope that Cliff and Mirage were both still alive. What they saw however, had terrified them.

Mirage lay in a bloody pool; her life's vital fluid flowing freely from her body from the wound in her chest while Cliff lay limply in the far corner, his arm bent an unpleasant angle. Miraculously as it seemed however, the doctor aboard the Diplo assured the two blue-haired weapons that both Mirage and Cliff would be all right. Fortunately, the attacker was not aware of the specifics of Klausian physiology, as the sword thrust in Mirage's chest missed her heart by mere inches, the benefit of being a genetically enhanced species.

Thus, now, the two arrived at the medical center, knowing Cliff and Mirage would still be unconscious from the attack, but wanting to be there to assure themselves more than anything else that they were really going to be okay. Maria had not been able to take her eyes off the two prone forms lying side by side in the twin cots, a deep melancholy forming about the captain's eyes as she stared at the forms of her two closest companions.

Uncertain what to say, Fayt merely rested his hand on her shoulder in a silent show of support. He felt as helpless as Maria, but voicing his own fears for his friends would do nothing to ease her worries, so he kept his silence and hoped his presence would be enough to help her.

By instinct, Maria raised her hand to rest atop Fayt's, giving a slight squeeze in thankful gratitude as she continued her vigil over the Klausian warriors. It was then that the two were startled as Cliff's eyes suddenly opened in frightful confusion. Yet Cliff suddenly waking from his near comatose state was not as surprising as when he leapt from the cot and tackled Fayt, wrapping the thick fingers of his hands around the young man's neck.

Fayt's eyes opened in abject horror as he tried to call Cliff's name to snap the muscular Klausian out of his rage, but to his dismay found he could not even draw in the breath to sustain him. The young man watched as Maria tried to pull the heavy hands away from Fayt's neck, all the while screaming for him to snap out of it. The medical officer on duty however, was more effective, as she initiated three injections that weakened the Klausian until he fell to his side unconscious.

Fayt crawled from under the larger man, coughing horribly as the rushing air that had been deprived of him mere moments prior rushed into his lungs with a burning satisfaction of life. Almost immediately, Maria bent down and cradled Fayt, trying to ease his breathing lest he hyperventilate.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked, dabbing at the trickle of blood that formed at the corner of the young man's mouth. Fayt opened his mouth to answer but when no words came, he just nodded despite the coughing fit that resurfaced.

"That was my fault I'm afraid," the doctor said, struggling to return the now prone form of Cliff back in his bed. "I hadn't thought to warn you of the Klausian Rage," upon getting blank expressions from the two solders, the doctor continued. "When a Klausian is pushed to the edge of their endurance, they basically become nothing less than berserkers. Cliff obviously thought he was fighting his attacker just now."

"Well," Maria said as she carefully helped Fayt to a standing position, "I think we've had enough excitement for today. Doctor, please let me know when either Cliff or Dr. Esteed are awake. I'll need to find out exactly what happened on Moonbase." And with that, she led the struggling young man from the room.

-

The tall being stood amidst the shadows of the overhanging trees, gazing out across the grassy plains that extended beyond his vision from his vantage point. He stood in silent contemplation, never acknowledging the presence of his colleague until the other being was within speaking distance.

"So did it go as planned?" he asked, still focusing his eyes upon the beauty that surrounded him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" his companion spoke; walking silently despite the large, bulky armor he wore.

"Certainly not from me my _dear friend_," the first man replied, doing little to hide the mockery in his voice. "However, you arrived later than expected. Were there unforeseen difficulties in such a simple task?"

"I don't need your arrogant chiding Cyril," the second proclaimed, turning his eyes towards the hidden figure as he gritted his teeth at the sardonic grin his colleague wore. "There was a two-man search team that came to that facility. It was simple enough to deal with them, but I hadn't had enough fun. You yourself should know of what I speak, we have, all of us, been asleep for too many years."

"Indeed I do understand Berle," the man named Cyril said in honest sympathy, yet the sardonic smile never parted from his face. "However, we can ill afford to indulge ourselves on our own pleasures. We have a schedule that must be maintained. Despite my understanding of the situation however, your delay threatens that timeline."

"I don't need your lecturing. I fully understand our task and am as committed to it as you. My delay has not hindered our schedule."

"Very well then my friend, I concede," Cyril replied once more before moving from the shadow of the tree. "Come, we must brief Indalecio. He will want to know of the information you've gathered from the computers."

"Let me ask you Cyril, do you truly believe the plan will work?"

"I believe so, yes. Provided you collected the data necessary from that lab. So tell me, why the sudden curiosity in this matter dear Berle?"

"Nothing in particular, and if it will achieve our goals, then I am in favor of it."

"I had no reservations on the matter. Now come, we should not keep Indalecio waiting."

-

Maria walked the decks of the Diplo, worriedly searching the whereabouts of her blue haired companion until she entered the observation deck, his lean frame leaning against the porthole as he gazed into the endless blackness of space. Sighing with reserved relief, the captain entered the room and joined him in his visual exploration with but a few easy strides. Keeping her face focused on the infinite void before them, she worriedly watched her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you okay Fayt?" she asked when the silence between them became more than she liked.

A simple nod was her answer as he turned to face the woman. "I just keep forgetting sometimes how strong Cliff is," he said, smiling slightly despite the scratchy voice.

"Well, deep down he must have known it was you or else you'd be dead."

"Yeah, I figured that too," the young man said, gazing once more into the distance of space.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Shrugging slightly, the blue-haired sword wielder turned again to speak to the young woman by his side. "Just thinking. It worries me that something or someone not only manhandled both Mirage and Cliff, but also destroyed that entire station. What could they have been after that was so important to kill all those people for?"

"I would say they were after Dr. Leingod's research," Maria replied, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall. "It was fortunate that Cliff and Mirage were there though, because they saved the life of Dr. Esteed."

"Right," Fayt responded, his eyes growing large in forgotten remembrance. "We need to tell Sophia her father's here…" But the shaking of Maria's head drew his statement to an abrupt halt.

"It would do her no good knowing that now. Besides, would you want to know your father was attacked and near death? What if the worse should happen? It'd be kinder for her not to know until he recovers. We owe her that much."

"Oh…right." The young responded, scratching the back of his head nervously at the reality he had overlooked. "So, anyway, what are we going to do now?"

"In his report before he was attacked, Cliff mentioned trace amounts of Quadradic Energy present in the damaged haul. We'll have to forego our trip to Elicoor II for the time being and head to Expel. We need to see what they know regarding this attack."

"Sounds like a plan," Fayt responded, however the shadow of uncertainty had crept into his creaky voice as he turned again to stare out the porthole.

Maria sighed once more as she turned to leave the young man in his own, private musings. At times, she could not help but think that light years that existed between stars represented the distance between the two of them. And for her knowledge, she had not the slightest idea how to bridge that gap.

-To be continued

A/N: Nothing much in this chapter, just primarily setting the stage. Things will start happening quicker after this. Of course, you now have confirmation that I have brought back the Ten Wisemen. Why they were recreated? That's for another chapter. Heh. Remember, Comments are critiques are always welcomed.


	5. Requiem for Hope

Star Ocean, Wrath of Heaven

Chapter 4: Requiem for Hope

The Kenni Space Port was a lively structure of commerce and trade, as the vast array of innumerable species from across the galaxy came to the planet of Expel to traffic news or rumors with other travelers or simply barter with the local merchants. Rumor speculated that the station was named for the ancient Hero of Light who fought to save this planet in its days before Expel became a member of the Pangalatic Federation. Such a legacy however, was often speculated by many modern historians, believing simply that the legend worked only to validate the sudden emergence of Expel's place as a technological leader within the galaxy.

The two travelers, however, gave little thought to the origin of this planet's sudden importance to the galaxy as they walked purposefully through the port to the nearby transporter that would take them planet side. They had already petitioned for a meeting with the ruling government of this planet, the three primary kingdoms of El, Cross and Laquor agreeing to the conference with the representatives of Quark to discuss the rising threat of the Vendeeni and what could be done to stop it.

As the two solders continued however, they were unable to resist their admiration of the technological advances of this once underdeveloped planet. Expel was one of the few planets unaffected by the Executioners raids, due in no small part to their secret weapon, The Laquor Hope. Whereas Earth chose to defend itself with the planetary defense shield, Expel took a more practical approach. Fields upon fields of the massive Quadradic Cannons were used to repel any potential aggressor, and effectively kept the Executioners away from the planet. Such an ally indeed, would be a great step forward in fending off the Vendeeni, though there was more to the coming meeting than simply forging an alliance.

Since the information gathered from the Moonbase massacre, as well as the apparent condition of her two closest companions, Maria Traydor had become driven with a need for answers that bordered obsession with finding out Expel's involvement in the attack. After all, the Quadradic weapons were exclusive to Expel and the sales of those devices on the black market would warrant a punishment equal to death, though far grimmer.

It seemed with every step forward in attempting to oppose the Vendeeni however; the two soldiers were forced to take several steps back to evaluate the situation. The Moonbase massacre was only the most recent occurrence, though the fact that all but Dr. Leingod's lab was destroyed added evidence to the argument that the terrorists were after whatever information was present within the forgotten hard drive of the system. The only saving point was the recovery of Dr. Esteed, provided his recuperation was successful.

Additionally, the scattered reports that the Vendeeni fleet sent to invade Tetragene was destroyed by the remnants of Luther's Executioners did little to ease the troubled minds of the already overworked crew of the Diplo. It seemed that not only was time working against them all, but the universe itself.

Neither Maria nor Fayt spent much time dwelling upon the uncertainties of that which worked against them however, as they were halted by an Imperial Guard while on their way to the transporter. "Excuse me," the guard spoke, bowing his head slightly as he interrupted the two solders. Though he looked to be the same age as the pair, his eyes harbored an innocence that seemed lost within the fellow comrades that made him appear years younger. "By chance are you Lady Traydor and Master Leingod?"

Taken aback by the grandiose title, Fayt startled only briefly as he found his voice, "Well…yes we are. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all sir," the guardsman replied, bowing once more in forgiveness for his sudden appearance. "I've just been advised to escort you to the meeting. It seems everyone is ready to conduct the conference so we shouldn't delay."

"My, you Expellians certainly are prompt aren't you?" Maria replied, admiring the studious professionalism of the soldier while following the path indicated. "We've only just arrived, I can see your leadership is well-coordinated."

"Well, in these times it pays to be prompt," the soldier explained. "The King of El has actually been here for two days…"

"We're having the meeting here?" Fayt asked, inadvertently interrupting their guide. "I thought the conference was to be held in the Kingdom of Cross."

"Originally it had," the soldier replied as he continued with his explanation, "But as I said, knowing that time is of the essence, it was agreed that in the best interest of all parties that the meeting should be held here to expedite the process."

Maria furrowed her brow slightly as she followed the young man. Judging by the optimism he spoke with, it seemed as if the ruling leaders of Expel had already discussed the upcoming meeting and have decided on a course of action. The fact that they had agreed to change the location of the meeting without advising them however did little to ease her apprehensions that that decision would be favorable.

"The conference itself has been kept pretty quiet and only a few people know of it," the young man replied, yet his eyes grew slightly wide in excitement as he turned to address his two charges fully. "But its rumored that even Lord Anchors has come, though no one has seen him and I haven't heard any confirmation from King Cross regarding it."

"Lord Anchors?" Fayt asked, stealing a curious glance at his companion. When the meeting was hastily assembled, they were told they would only be meeting with the kings of the three primary providences of Expel. It had appeared yet another unannounced schedule change had taken place.

"Oh, Lord Anchors is the hero of Expel. There's nobody on the planet that isn't aware of him. Though a lot of his past is a mystery, its said he even fought beside the Hero of Light, that is, before the Hero returned to the stars."

"We should probably be going," Maria responded, interrupting the lesson in mythical history as she successfully kept the disbelief over the knight's childish storytelling from her voice. "We wouldn't want to keep your leaders waiting."

"Oh, of course," the guide said, bowing readily in remembrance of his duty before turning quickly to lead the two representatives of Quark further into the space station. The remainder of the journey passed in relative peace, with only the echoing footfalls of the company breaking the veil of silence. "In here," the guard signaled as he motioned the two to enter the large oaken doors that stood before them some moments later. "Oh, and I'm sorry to impose, but could you leave your weapons with me. Security protocol, I'm sure you understand."

Relinquishing their weapons, Maria entered the chamber to address the assembly, followed closely by Fayt who took a moment to incline his head in thanks to the guard. The meeting hall was rather humble in expectations to what the two representatives expected. The lush carpet of rich crimson offset the natural wood paneling that encased the room, leaving a contrast of hues that worked well despite their otherwise opposing appearance. The only furniture present within the room however, was a large, circular table of oak, similar to that of the walling, aligned with numerous chairs. Seated in three of the chairs facing the door were the obvious leaders of this planet.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us your lordships." Maria said, bowing awkwardly as she addressed the regal men who scrutinized her with an appraising eye. Though she led the anti-Federation group, addressing state officials was more than a little out of her area of expertise as she stumbled to maintain proper protocol. In kind, the three men rose from their seats in ceremony and returned her greeting before sitting once more.

"Please, be seated," the eldest of the three kings spoke, smoothing his long beard as he addressed the two companions. Though he appeared to be well into his seventies, he spoke with a vigor and energy that belied most men a third of his age. His long, regal robes of royal purple flowed eloquently about his frail form; further adding to the illusion the man was younger than his age would indicate. "I believe in light of the current situation we should get right to the point," the king said, though smiling gently at the pair gave the slightest hint of impatience as well.

"Indeed," Maria responded, taking a seat opposite the three representatives of Expel, Fayt taking the seat to her left. "As I'm sure your aware, the Federation has fallen, and the Vendeeni are making a serious offensive to invade."

"Yes, we are aware of the situation," the second king replied. Though younger than the King of Cross, he appeared older than his fellow king. "And even now we are taking steps to secure our planet's continued survival."

"Please tell me you're not considering negotiating into an alliance with the Vendeeni," Maria asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly as she considered the ramifications of the situation, only to have the King of Cross once again addressing the pair, the youthful vitality filtering from his very presence.

"Young lady, we will do nothing of the kind," the Kings of Cross replied, though kindly, he still allowed his own insult of the question filter from his voice. "Though I can understand your questioning the situation and our plans, we will not side with those butchers."

"Nor will we side with you," the youngest ruler replied, springing on the statement with the efficiency of a predatory cat pouncing upon its prey. "We are fully aware of your intentions to stand against the Vendeeni, and in all likelihood, your presence here is to request our support in that endeavor, but we do not support anti-Federation groups."

Fayt tensed visibly as Maria's lips thinned to a near invisible line as she considered how to address the argument. "Indeed," the sapphire-haired woman said, nodding her head in understanding, "But the Federation is no more. We are not trying to gain your support to rebuild the Federation in our own image, we need your help to defend the universe from the Vendeeni offensive."

"King Randolf was perhaps too rash," the King of Cross replied, speaking to the visitors as he turned his eyes to his fellow ruler. "You must understand that we are not in the least bit sorry to see the Federation dissolved. Though we mourn for the lives of those lost in the war, we cannot say our membership in the Federation was beneficial for the people of Expel. In truth, once our role as a technological presence within the universe was established, we were forcibly integrated. But that is, as you know, ancient history. The question I pose therefore is, what incentive would we have to support you?"

"Besides the benefit of a Klausian alliance?" Maria responded. It took a great deal of will for Fayt to keep his face neutral. From the last report given by Lancar, the negotiations were not going well as to requesting further aid from Klaus, due in no small part that news had obviously reached the senate the once Klaus governed faction was now captained by an Earthling.

"Forgive the presumption," the King of Laquor said, lacing his fingers together before resting his chin on his hands. "But how is trading a Klausian alliance for the Federation alliance any different?"

"Because unlike the Federation, you will be given a voice in the say of what goes on. You will be able to share your technological advances with other worlds freely without worrying about high tariffs and taxed membership."

"All you're doing is taking one annoyance away from us," the young King of El replied, fixing his eyes once more on the leader of Quark. "Why should we put our trust in you?"

"Because the universe is in danger," Fayt said, leaning forward as if the motion further emphasized his point. Maria did not so much as balk at the young man's words tumbled from his mouth, but sat quietly and allowed him the floor to speak.

"The Vendeeni attacked not only Federation occupied planets but Hyda IV as well. The planet was a tourist resort with nothing to do with the Federation…there was no reason to attack it. And if the Vendeeni are willing to wage war with defenseless worlds, then those able to defend themselves have to stand against them." Fayt paused a moment to gather his thoughts before pushing forward. "We're not in this for some selfish desire to make ourselves more powerful, we need your help so other planets will be protected."

The silence that followed weighed heavily upon the conference as the three leaders of Expel sat in silence and considered the emotional declaration the young warrior pleaded. Silently, the King of Cross nodded his head as he weighed his words with equal worth. "Your passion for the sanctity of the universe is commendable Master Leingod, however, we must proceed with what we believe is the best course of action for our people. Making ourselves targets of the Vendeeni will not benefit Expel in the least."

"But.." Fayt began, stopping only when Maria's hand rested on his arm. The captain gave him a look of defeat that silenced any further protest.

"Then, if we have no further business," the impatient King of El replied, rising as if ready to depart.

"Not quite milord," Maria replied, pulling the small flexi screen from the pocket of her coat and sliding it across the length of the table to the three kings. "I was hoping you could enlighten me on this."

The faces of the rulers of Expel grew darker and more concerned as they scanned the information recently given them. Moreover, the King of El appeared indignant by the report.

"Where did this information come from?" The King of Laquor asked, running his hand through his hair several times in obvious agitation.

"We investigated the ruins of the Moonbase facility, and found traces of Quadradic Energy that destroyed much of the base. In addition, two of my crew were attacked and nearly killed by whatever caused that disaster." Maria paused to allow the information to fully sink in before continuing to brief the men before her. "As Federation Law prohibited the free use of Quadradic energy weapons by any of the members worlds with the exception of Expel…"

"Are you suggesting we had something to do with the Moonbase attack?" The King of El asked, furious at the possibility this outsider questioned them.

Maria however, remained unnaturally neutral during the exchange. "On the contrary, I was wondering if you could enlighten me on what sort of weapon could have penetrated the halls of the space station from the inside. A portable weapon of that magnitude doesn't appear on any of our specs for active munitions of any registered or illegal firearms. Would you know of any information regarding a weapon of that level?"

A strange shimmer of uncertainty and perhaps fear traced across the features of the three lords, yet before they could form an answer to the seemingly implausible solution, the doors of the chamber opened as two guards held the entry way for a third man who entered. His appearance was one of great mystery, as his features were hidden beneath the black, hooded robe that shielded his identity.

Immediately Fayt and Maria stood, each instinctively going for their weapon as if assuming the new visitor were here to do some harm to the kings before remembering they relinquished their weapons to the guards. Standing cautiously as if expecting the attack, the two representatives of Quark were nevertheless startled by the reaction of the leaders of Expel.

"L…Lord Anchors," the King of Cross said, rising with his companions and bowing in reverence to the man who intruded upon the meeting.

"Please," the mysterious figure replied, his voice deep and strong despite the emerging presence of age that filtered into his words, "I wish you would not treat me with such dignity. At any rate, I apologize for being late."

"Not at all milord," the King of Laquor replied, bowing again. The reaction was certainly one of confusion for Fayt and Maria as they watched the rulers of this planet prostrate themselves to the man before them. It seemed that, though they ruled the land, this man ruled the planet.

Removing the hood of his robe to reveal his face, the two soldiers noticed that despite the presence of crow's feet about the eyes and the few flecks of gray that peppered his otherwise raven-black hair, he seemed no older than the two of them. Yet his eyes held a wonder of ageless knowledge that baffled them. Turning his face to study Maria and Fayt in turn, the robed man gazed at each with a knowing look that did not go unnoticed by the two allies. Shifting slightly under the intense gaze placed upon them, the two felt in that moment that the newest representative of Expel had fully analyzed them, and with that simple look, understood the extent of their untapped powers. For what it was worth, the idea was unsettling.

"Might I introduce," the King of Cross replied, still standing before the presence of the newest arrival. "Lady Maria Traydor and Master Fayt Leingod, this is Lord Ashton Anchors, the hero of Expel."

Shaking his head in mild tolerance at the grandiose title, the man named Ashton settled himself in the seat beside the three kings, who returned to their own chairs. "I've said before, I do not deserve that title," Ashton said as he turned once more to the two ambassador's of Quark, "Though that of course is a discussion for another time."

"Of course," the King of El replied, looking far more humble in the presence of the newest member as he slid the flexi report to him. "Before you arrived milord, we were discussing the information from the Moonbase attack."

Nodding his head in understanding, Ashton received the report and scanned only briefly before, for reasons unknown, a veil seemed to fall over the man's face as he scrutinized the data. Placing the flexi on the table once more, Ashton spoke quietly to the air itself it seemed. "So our fears were correct." The five other members looked on curiously as if not certain to whom the hero spoke, when he continued once more. "Yes, it seems as though they've returned again."

Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, Ashton looked once more to the two companions, "I shall accompany you, as a representative of Expel." The words were not a request, simply a declaration that spoke volumes throughout the chamber that would reach every corner of the planet. In agreeing to accompany Quark, Ashton Anchors had also involved Expel with an alliance with Klaus.

"Milord," the King of Laquor asked, seemingly uncertain whether he had the right to question the great man before them. "Are you certain this is the right course?"

"Expel has long since become a vital part of the universe, to simply cut ourselves off once again would be impossible. In time, the Vendeeni will come for us, and our only hope, the hope of the universe for that matter, is to forge a stronger united front against the aggressors." Ashton said as his eyes graced the flexi once more. "Besides, I need to see with my own eyes if this information is accurate. King Cross, is the retrofit completed?"

"By all reports they are…but…oh, of course." the elderly ruler replied before falling silent, knowing the logic the man spoke of. It seemed he had greater wisdom than the three lords seated around the table, which, to the two outsiders, explained why the rulers of Expel paid him such respect.

"Very good, please advise the captain that the Federation Ship, _Calnus VII_ will be under the jurisdiction of these people. I'm sure that ship will serve them better than it will us."

"Of course," the King replied, bowing his head once more, yet his words came with more passion than before. It seemed as though the sudden transformation from stoic leaders to proactive kings was caused not only by the new arrival of the Hero of Expel, but also that they were doing something with the vast resources of this planet they would not have been permitted to do under the leadership of the Federation. Despite their outspoken objection to joining Quark, they now seemed eager to do all they could for the benefit of the universe. It was due in large part, the two warriors suspected, to Ashton's endorsement, but also that they felt the need to prove they were not merely a planet to improve the technology of the Federation alone, but to better all worlds.

"Um…what's the _Calnus VII_?" Fayt asked, unwilling to interrupt the meeting but curious all the same. It was the King of Laquor however who responded.

"It was a top secret project given to us by the Federation. We were to build a new prototype ship, based on the designs of older models only with our advanced technology. When the Federation fell, we assumed the ship would naturally be under our jurisdiction…"

"And so it will," Maria replied as every head in the room turned towards the captain. "As I said before your lordships, we want to enter into an alliance of good faith with you. We have no right to tell you how best to govern your planet's defense…we only seek your aid to help other worlds who can't defend themselves."

It was that statement that had, at last, won over the King of El as he gave a rare nod of acceptance to the captain before speaking. "Very well, I believe we are all in accord then to support you, though I reserve the right to rescind that decision should events go poorly."

"I thank you for your trust your majesty," Maria replied, bowing once more to the kings.

"Then, if we have no further business to discuss, we should be going," Ashton said, rising from his seat, followed by the others assembled about the table as he led the way from the room. As the three rulers remained within the chamber, no doubt to discuss the arrangements, Fayt and Maria followed the long strides of black-cloaked man who had returned the hood to again hide his presence.

"Uh…Lord Anchors?" Fayt began, uncomfortable with the words as he stumbled with the title.

"Please, just call me Ashton, I get enough people calling me Lord Anchors, its no wonder I prefer to travel incognito," the man said, a deep regret in his voice despite the humor he put forth. Maria noticed that though he still wore the robes and shielded his appearance, many of the travelers had seemingly recognized the hero.

"Very well, Ashton then, I was just wondering why you decided to accompany us," Fayt continued. "I mean, we both appreciate that you'll be traveling with us an a representative of Expel, and it was your trust that swayed the lords of this planet to support us…"

"If your worried about the danger's we'll face, don't worry, I promise I won't be a hindrance. Besides, there are some unresolved issues of the past I need to see through. Other than that," Ashton said, turning to look fully at the two companions once more, as if again analyzing them. "You two remind me of some old allies of mine. Call it a nostalgic expedition as I relive my second childhood," he said, chuckling briefly before turning away.

"Old allies?"

"Yes," Ashton continued, sighing deeply at the memory. "During the war that brought Expel from the dark ages. I had some very close, very dear friends I fought beside."

"Wait a minute," Maria said, cocking an eyebrow in speculation, "that war was 300 years ago…How could you…"

"Still be alive?" he replied, turning again to address his new companions. "Due to my '_condition'_ I seem to age much slower than others around me. It's more a curse than a blessing, knowing all that I see will be gone before I am. Just as my allies are gone, I shall see all around me disappear before I too eventually join history."

"But enough about that we should be going," Ashton replied, blocking the memories of his past as he turned once more to lead the two soldiers back to the docking bay where the Diplo awaited. "Besides," he said, a knowing glimmer shining in his eye as he turned his head to gaze at them from beneath his hood, "there are some things we need to discuss."

To be continued

A/N: Whew…longer than I thought. But yah…I brought back Ashton from SO II…and don't worry, he's the only hero who will come back. As he said, his particular 'condition' made me think that it is possible he'd age slower…after all, if you know what that condition is, it makes sense since he was possessed by the demon dragon. Anyway, as always, reviews and comments are always welcomed. Thanks for reading.


	6. Sins of the Father

Star Ocean: Wrath of Heaven

Chapter 5: Sins of the Father

There is a moment that exists, of quiet, almost sublimely perfect tranquility. A subtle moment of peace and solidarity that works to ease the conscious and placate the mind. It is a moment of absolute calm, when all in the universe exhales the bated breath of comfort, followed quickly by the swift kick in the head of reality.

Maria Traydor felt such a moment as she walked the corridors of the Diplo. Since having successfully secured an alliance with the technological planet Expel, she felt as though her mad quest to halt the Vendeeni expansion might actually work, and that was the source of her apprehensions. For in her experience, the universe had the malevolent habit of overcompensating the distribution of karma. When events seemed to be going well, the scales would inevitably even out in the most unfair of ways.

She had become such an expert on the subject in fact, that she knew the very event that would unfairly tip those scales. It became apparent shortly after boarding the Diplo and leaving Expel, moments, in fact, after the emissary of Expel, Ashton Anchors had found his quarters aboard the vessel, that life was about to become infinitely more complicated. Dr. Clive Esteed had awakened from his shock-induced coma and seemed well on the verge of a schizophrenic break.

It took several sedatives from the ship physician to calm the nervous man and even a Hyborian Tranquilizer to put him back to sleep until he could be eased back into the realm of the waking. Within days, however, he had settled back to his usual tendencies and habits, yet still jumped at the tiniest sound that seemed out of place or slightest movement around him. For the times Fayt had visited the father of his best friend, the young man began to believe that that nervousness would never fully leave him.

As soon as Dr. Esteed was able to get about on his own, Maria had committed the brilliant man to meet with her, to discuss the missing information stolen from the Moonbase facility. They were still two days from Elicoor II, and she felt it best to exorcise whatever demons of the universe sought to unravel her life before making it more complicated with forging yet another treaty. It was to that meeting that she currently traveled towards, hoping she would get her answers, and dreading what those answers might be. Sighing in disdain as she allowed her steps to slow to a mild pace, Maria gathered her thoughts while effectively delaying the meeting she herself prompted.

"Captain Traydor," the sound, confident voice echoed the length of the corridor as the young woman was startled out of her thoughts and turned to watch the cloaked form of the Expellian ambassador approach. "I do apologize for my intrusion," the ageless man replied, a self-mocking smile on his face, "but I was rather hoping, if you were so inclined, I'd like to sit in on your meeting with Dr. Esteed."

"Not at all Lord Anchors," Maria said, effectively shielding the disappointment from her voice. There were questions she needed to ask Dr. Esteed, herself and Fayt both, and she did not wish to do so with the dignitary present. "I believe allies should not keep secrets from one another, don't you agree?"

"Certainly," the older man said, nodding his head to emphasize his point. "After all, that's how good relations take root. And please, just call me Ashton."

"Very well, but only if you call me Maria."

"It's a deal," the man said, stepping aside as his arms motioned for Maria to enter. "Shall we then?"

Slightly taken aback at the sudden realization that they now stood outside the conference room, Maria nodded her head once to the warrior and entered. She took a moment to smile a slight, nearly unseen smile that went unnoticed by the blue haired young man seated next to the Geneticist. The act was more a necessity to comfort herself than anything else. Before he had joined, she would have questioned the doctor, and faced the truths alone. It offered a little comfort to know she had a companion in whatever those truths would reveal.

Fayt adjusted his gaze, taking in the captain as she entered the room and was slightly surprised to see the Expellian enter behind her, but a silent look of forced calm from the young woman caused any pending objections from the blue-haired swordsman to fall silent. The quiet hum that sounded as the door slid open for the two visitors however, caused the nervous doctor to jump visibly, spilling a few drops of whatever beverage he ingested from the cup that hovered near his lips. Startled and shaken, the doctor abandoned his attempt to drink the steaming contents and returned the mug to the solid surface of the table.

Smiling sympathetically at the edgy scientist, Maria felt a twinge of growing apprehension as she took the seat across the table from him, wondering what horrors the man had witnessed, and if those horrors were responsible for putting Cliff and Mirage in the med deck for the past week and a half. Another surge of guilt bubbled up from the depths of the young woman as she thought of her two crewmembers, wondering if she should have sent two others to investigate Moonbase, and feeling equally guilty that she would rather have had another crewmember in the hospital than the two Klausians that had become her family.

From last reports, Mirage's body was still healing itself. Cliff, however, had actually awakened from his coma just long enough to ask the condition of the blond-haired pilot before falling back into unconsciousness. She wondered what more she could do for the two, or even what more she could have done when the unnaturally shaky voice from Dr. Esteed intruded upon her voice.

"I imagine I'm here to tell you…_everything_, correct?"

The choice of words chosen by the scientist did little to calm the young woman's mind, and as she surveyed her companions, found a similar expression to her own feelings painted obviously on Fayt's face. Ashton, however, had taken to standing in the corner, quietly contemplating his own logic. "Y…yes doctor, if you don't mind," Maria said, feeling uneasy with the man's twitching and nervousness. "I want to know…what was it that was so important that was taken from Moonbase that it constituted the massacre of all those people? Does it have to do with Dr. Leingod's research?"

A veil had passed beneath the doctor's eyes, as his mind carried him to the event's that brought him to the understanding of his sins, the sins made for the sake of protecting the universe. "So you know? Yes, of course you do. It's foolish to think otherwise…" he mumbled to himself before raising his eyes to look for the first time at the captain, as the slow realization of her identity came to the forefront of his mind. Rather than comment on the obvious however, he simply closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of resignation. "Before I begin however, I must ask you Fayt, does Sophia know I'm here?"

"Uh…no," Fayt stumbled, as if taken aback by the statement. "I was waiting until you got well before letting her know you were okay…"

"Please, do not tell her I am here." At the stunned look on the blue- haired teenager's face and the accusing expression shining from the young woman's eyes, Dr. Esteed continued. "With what I am about to tell you, she does not need to hear. In fact, it may be more fitting if she thinks I am dead…at least then she will not look upon me as the monster I am, and remember me as a loving father."

"Wha…" Fayt began, his mind certainly unnerved by the man's request, however any further protest was quickly silenced as the scientist continued his confession.

"What do the two of you know about your origins?" Dr. Esteed replied, shifting his gaze between Fayt and Maria.

"Only the reasoning behind it," Maria responded, twining her fingers before her as she focused her attention on her folded hands, as if they were the most fascinating things in existence. "We found out that you and Dr. Leingod and the others discovered the creator's intentions…and therefore created us."

Despite his stoic stance, Ashton moved slightly in the corner, though whether to get more comfortable or out of nervousness at the statement, none within the chamber knew. Nodding his head wearily before taking a moment to delay his further confession, Dr. Esteed took a moment to swallow another mouthful of the beverage set before him before continuing.

"It would…make sense, that you did not observe the full footage of our progress. Dr. Leingod, none of us, ever felt comfortable with what we were doing. But we believed, should the Creator carry out his desire to exterminate us, that what we were doing was right. Truthfully, it was all that sustained us during the early days of our research. Towards the end, the excuses were hardly ever brought up, though we all carried them within us."

The pause that followed seemed palpable; as though the information to follow could well shatter worlds, and not one of the three warriors present had doubt that that was exactly what would happen. "What you saw from that digital record, the information on your…development, was merely a fraction of the actual record, but that was all you were meant to see for that's all that pertained to you.

"You see, when we first learned of the plans the Creator had devised to destroy our universe, we were brought to quandary of whether or not something like that was even possible. The problem soon solved itself however, for even if the Creator did not have the means to destroy us, he certainly believed he did, and that was the attempt we needed to stop. But, then the problem came…how do we stop it?"

Taking a moment to raise the lukewarm beverage to his lips to ease the dryness of his throat, Dr. Esteed continued. "Certainly, the means to defeat such a threat was not within our scope to understand. So we had to…take a liberal approach at devising a defense against the Creator…"

"So you dug up the past," Ashton said, causing the three others within the room to jump, as they all seemed to have forgotten his presence.

"Yes," Dr. Esteed said, bowing his head in contemplative misery, as if the sins of his crimes pressed against the very essence of his faltering will. "We weren't sure what to do, so we turned to the Pangalatic Federation for help. I never spoke directly with the heads of the Federation, that was reserved mostly for your father," Dr. Esteed replied, turning his attention to Fayt before continuing.

"The project was deemed of the highest security, even the leaders of the member worlds were not permitted to know. You of course can imagine the panic that would have ensued had that information been leaked. Anyway…we were given access to top-secret documents that even the military denied. That's where we found what we believed would be our salvation."

A deep, shuddering sigh escaped the Expellian's lips as he gazed at the scientist with the utmost disgust. "Please do not tell me you recreated them?"

"If you are referring to the beings known as the Ten Wise Men, then I'm afraid so…" Dr. Esteed said, dropping his face into the palms of his hands as he fought the bitter desperation that surfaced from the truth of his confession. "When we first obtained the information regarding them, we thought it was a black ops military project…that is, until we did some research on the history…"

"What are the Ten Wise Men?" Fayt asked, hoping to understand the purpose for the doctor's apprehensions and Ashton's suddenly stoic demeanor.

Dr. Esteed paused a moment to eye the cloaked warrior, expecting or perhaps hoping the other man would have some information he himself was unaware of before turning his attention back to the soldiers seated at the table. "Well, truthfully, we weren't sure…at least, not in the beginning." Another pause followed as the scientist took another drink, finishing the contents of his cup and effectively stalling. "When we were first given the data pertaining to the Wise Men, we thought they were biological weapons. Certainly the algorithms encrypted in the data stream was beyond anything we've ever seen before…we had to design a whole new computer system just to crack the code…"

"Professor," Maria chided gently, offering little more than a meaningful look that invited the Genealogist to return to the point of the story in a less than subtle fashion.

"Oh, of course," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as continued. "As I was saying, as we learned that the Wise Men were actually living entities with immense power, we started thinking perhaps we could recruit them to battle the Creator. Obviously though, in our haste we overlooked the true nature of our creations."

"Meaning you failed to realize that eons ago, the Wise Men nearly conquered the known Universe," Ashton replied, crossing his arms as he stared at the professor as if he were an unruly child.

"Its not that we failed to realize that," Dr. Esteed said, closing his eyes with regret as he breathed heavily the remorse that suffocated him. "It that we chose to overlook it. We thought, at the time at any rate, that they would be exceptional soldiers to fight the Creator. But as the development of their regeneration took place, we carefully monitored their dreams and their emotional status. It soon became apparent that we would not be able to control them after all."

Ashton let out a breath that came more as half-laugh of exasperation as he shook his head in disbelief. "How could you be so naïve?"

"All that we did was to save the universe. None of us have ever claimed to be saints, but we had to do something because nothing would have meant our demise. But once we saw the true horrors of the Wise Men's intentions, we stopped all progression on their development…of course; by that time it was already too late. They were regenerating on their own, and we did not have the means to destroy them ourselves, so we kept them in stasis while we initiated our contingency plan…"

"Contingency plan meaning us…" Maria interrupted, her words bitter with emotion as she stared the scientist in the eye. "So basically, you traded a weapon that wouldn't do your bidding with a weapon that would. Is that all we are to you?"

Dr. Esteed sat quietly, trying desperately to find the words to reassure the two victims of the research he helped participate in, but none came. It was Fayt who finally broke the silence. "So, these Ten Wise Men are weapons? And now they're loose? Why didn't you jettison them into a sun or something?"

"From our research, we doubted that would even have destroyed them completely, besides, they served our purpose to implement our…well…to initiate your metamorphosis. You see, when we studied the Wise Men, we realized they were essentially, the living embodiment of Heraldric energy, an archaic form of Symbology. It was that knowledge we gained from them that allowed us to imbue the Crest of Change and the Crest of Destruction to your physiology. Without them…we never would have succeeded in defeating the Creator…"

"Is that how you justify what you did to us?" Maria asked, standing as she towered the nervous man. "Is that how you sleep at night? By telling yourself all is good in the universe because you destroyed our lives to save it. You're a hypocrite and a fool. Dr. Leingod said himself in that recording, that you and the rest of your team felt the need to do this to your children because doing it to any other children would seem cruel. If you really wanted to save the universe, you should have inflicted this power on yourselves!"

"Maria!…" Fayt replied, but was interrupted by Dr. Esteed.

"No Fayt, she has a right to hate what we've done, you both have that right. But it would have done us no good to possess the powers ourselves, we had to do it to children young enough that they would grow with the power…lest it could do irreparable damage. I offer no excuses for what you've had to go through young lady, and my sympathies will be of little comfort as well. In fact, there are no words to erase our sins…"

As the silence weighed heavily on those within the room, Fayt took the opportunity to pose yet another question before Maria could again find the words to throw back at the scientist. "Then, if you wouldn't mind telling us professor, why did the Wise Men strip the information from your computer in the labs…what good would it do for them to have it?"

A puzzled look crossed the brilliant man's features as he shifted his gaze from Fayt to Maria then back again. "I'm sorry…I haven't been told of the theft of information."

However, it was Maria who picked up the conversation. "When we learned that Moonbase was attacked, we hurried to the scene, trying to catch the culprits, or at the very least find if any other information had been missed in the computers. That's where two of my crew…Cliff and Mirage were attacked. It's also the same room we found you in, the lab just outside Dr. Leingod's lab."

"I can't really say why they'd want that information in the computer, that was my own private lab," Dr. Esteed continued, his brow furrowed as he shook his head contemplating the information and what it could mean. "The data in those computers had nothing to do with the research that manifested your powers, it was concerned specifically with the process of reincarnating the Ten Wise Men. I can only speculate that they'd want to keep the information hidden unless it contained a weakness. What do you think Sir Ashton…"

Dr. Esteed fell silent in his question of the aged warrior as he and the other two members of Quark had noticed the Expellian was no longer within the room. A curious look of confusion passed between the captain and the swordsman before removing a communicator from her belt. "Steeg, can you come here?" Without waiting a reply, the cerulean-haired captain closed the communicator and returned it to her belt.

It seemed somewhat frightening as a peaceful silence fell over the three of them, each quietly waiting, as if expecting something to happen they were not entirely certain of. But within that peaceful silence, a tense uneasiness had taken root within the two young adults as both Fayt and Maria seemed unwilling to consider the realization of what was waiting out within the universe.

Yet, the sliding of the door started the three conversationalists as Steeg entered the conference room. "Steeg, could you please escort Dr. Esteed to his room. I think it best if he stay with us for a while," Maria replied, despite the confused expression painting the face of the young man seated at the table. Without protest or objections, the scientist nodded his head slightly, as if uncertain how to address the courtesy the captain gave and simply followed the large Klausian.

"Why…uh, why do you want Dr. Esteed to stay Maria?"

The young woman tilted her head slightly as she considered the question before finally answering. "It seems the best thing to do. After all, he doesn't want Sophia to know where he is, and the information he knows would make him a target by the Vendeeni, not to mention these Ten Wise Men he mentioned. I'm still not sure if I believe that…"

"Ashton seemed to believe Clive's story."

"Yes, well, Ashton also claims to be over 300 years old," Maria sighed, reclining in her chair and pressing her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve the building pressure. "It seems every time I think I'm willing to accept what the universe has to offer, it blindsides me with something wholly unexpected."

Uncertain what to say, Fayt sat silently for several minutes before finally standing and moving around the table, making his way towards the door before being called back by the captain.

"Can I ask you something Fayt?" Her words were soft and though he was unaccustomed to hearing the tremor in her voice, he nevertheless recognized the uncertainty in her question. "What was it like?"

The question was certainly not one that the young man had expected, but the cryptic, almost dodging nature of the question itself made answering it all but impossible. "What was what like?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Maria tumbled forward regardless of her own apprehensions towards hearing the answer to be given. "What was it like to have a life? To be able to do anything you wanted to do, without the pressure of knowing the power you possessed. Before we had to fight to save the universe, what was it like to actually live?"

Fayt tilted his head slightly as he stared at the motionless form of the captain; contemplating the meaning of her words and more importantly, the painful hurt he heard resounding from within. He wondered how best to answer when he finally caught onto her underlining meaning. A growing feeling of pity swelled within him as he chewed nervously on his lip and considered what to say. But Maria spoke again before he could fully form his thoughts into words.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I envy that about you Fayt. Having lived with a family, having made friends that weren't scared of you because of your powers. Having the chance to just be normal. It must have been nice," she said, pausing to consider her words. "You know, when it was all over, I was completely prepared to hand command back to Cliff. I didn't want it any more. I just wanted to be normal…just like everyone else. I'm sure I would have liked the chance." The last few words came out at a bare whisper as she took another shuddering breath.

While listening to her pledge her grief to him, he suddenly understood her reasoning, and could not help but think that she was the lucky one. The power he possessed, that they both possessed, separated the two of them from all others without trying. It would be a constant battle to maintain control over the power to destroy, and though so many things in life had been taken for granted, nothing would be the same now. Only Sophia would be spared their fate, for with the gate to the Fourth Dimension now forever closed, her powers were obsolete, and she could return to being a normal girl with her mother on Hyda IV, or where ever the two had now traveled. But his life had changed beyond measure, and Fayt knew he'd never be able to go back to the way things were.

Maria at least had had her entire life to come to grips with it, where as he had had a few scant months. Though she had never experienced life as a normal girl, he felt gratuitous levels of envy, for within his mind, having lost that life, having all the things taken from him that he had taken for granted was infinitely crueler than never having experienced it at all. Knowledge was a tedious thing, and ignorance, at least in this particular instance, was the more desired path.

Maria's sudden words startled Fayt out of his musings, "I…why can't we just live as normal people? Why does this power mean having to fight? I'm so tired of the fighting Fayt," the young woman's words came in a hitched sob as drew herself into the curve of the chair, grateful that the young man was facing her back and unable to see the tears that moistened her eyes. "Could you leave me alone…please?"

A new wave of pity filled the young man as he heard the pain swelling from the captain's voice. Why was it their responsibility to use their powers to stop the threats that sought to destroy the universe? It wasn't enough that this woman had taken it upon herself to stop the Vendeeni, but now, learning that their powers were developed from the research used to recreate ten universal conquerors and that those ten beings were now lose, caused him to feel as if the weight of the universe had settled itself upon his shoulders once more. In that moment, he truly understood the pain and desperation Maria felt…at just wanting to be normal…just like everyone else. Then perhaps, the burdens would simply not be theirs.

As he watched the small form of the so often strong leader shake in renewed grief over her inability to once again abandon her destiny, Fayt walked further into the conference room, and took the seat beside the captain. He knew tears were nothing new to the captain, the crew had told me she cried before, but she always did so in the privacy of her own chamber, as though unwilling to burden others around her or afraid what they would think of her if they saw her tears. Fayt, however was not going to let her shoulder this weight alone.

"Please Fayt, just…let me be alone…" Maria whispered as her voice hitched in her throat. She was unwilling to face the concerned expression of her friend as she tried desperately to retain the fear from falling from her eyes until he left. But the gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her attention to him as he turned her chair to face him.

"Maria," he said, feeling the weight of his fears and regrets drag at him. "You don't have to face this alone." Tenderly brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers, Fayt used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had already fallen, as he tried to coax to the other to fall so he could catch them as well. "Because you're not alone in this, and you don't have to do this alone."

As the tears came her eyes, Fayt shyly gathered the young woman in his arms, embracing her as he tried desperately to take the burden, at least in part, onto himself. To his surprise, Maria did not wholly reject the contact, though her body stiffened as she was embraced, she soon relaxed into his arms and let the grief of all that she had carried and the regret of all she'd never know or experience fall freely from her. Fayt simply held the shaking form of the captain in his arms, until with sudden realization he noticed his own body had begun to tremor and his eyes had clouded as well. And for the first time since he learned of his powers, he was able to let go of the burdens he carried as well, as his tears and sobs joined Maria's in the union of grief.

The cloaked figure stood on the observation deck, staring into the distant void of space. Even this far from his home planet, he knew where to find it amidst the infinite pinpoints of light that peppered the sky. But neither his eyes nor his mind were focused on his home, but rather on the invisible past that always seemed out of reach, always seemed beyond his grasp.

"So, the Wise Men have stolen information that contained data on their resurrection. Why? What do they plan to accomplish with that information?" Ashton said, desperate in his own musing as the tip of the snout of a red dragonhead poked out from beneath his robe and muttered as if whispering in his ear.

"Yes, I understand my friend, and that is a possibility. However, I hope you are wrong…I pray to any god willing to listen that you are. Because I don't know if we can stop them again."

Turning his eyes to stare at the large cluster of stars, Ashton rested the palm of his hand against the glass and sighed with uncertainty. "Claude," he said, though knew the words were spoken only to ease his anxious worries. "I wish you were here my old friend, I'd like to know how you'd handle this. How would you handle this Claude?" Ashton rested his forehead against the glass and waited patiently for answers he knew would never come.

To be continued

A/N: Woohoo…another chap and I'm kind of happy with this one, though I didn't get the emotional conversation between Fayt and Maria the way I wanted it, mostly because its hard to imagine that kind of responsibility I suppose. Anyway, yeah, not to bash Sophia to anyone who likes the character…but giving her powers in the game seemed useless, especially since her only power was to connect one world to another. So yeah, her powers are not ineffectual and useless…just like her…ha ha. Anyway, hoped this chapter was okay and as always, if you're kind enough to read the story, please be kind enough to review. Next chapter, the group will arrive on Eliccor II. As will an uninvited guest. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	7. Rise of Evil

Wrath of Heaven Ch 5:

Rise of Evil

Midgard, the once revered home of the gods now stood as a barren wasteland of decay and destruction as eight figures stood in silent conference with one another upon the rocky ground that once glimmered with life. The world had earned their attention for no other purpose than the rumors of the power it possessed; yet now, it lay dormant and devoid of life, save those who held the unholy council.

"It seems as though the rumors of their power are well deserved," one of the eight replied as he gauged the terrain with a careful eye. "I had not thought their resistance would be so admirable."

"REGARDLESS, WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR. NICOLUS, IS THIS THE DEVICE?" another asked, holding the orb for his fellow destroyer to survey.

The named being stepped forward and took the Dragon Orb from his companions outstretched hands, examining the artifact with careful scrutiny. Removing a strange and unusual device from his satchel, the figure gave a few readings before dropping the orb to the ground and the sphere shattered at his feet.

"Unfortunately, no," Nicolus replied as he addressed his companions. "It appears as though the powers possessed by these artifacts are tightly interwoven with this planet's existence. As this planet is now dead, none of these shall serve us."

"Then I suppose our search is still required," yet another of the beings said, shaking his head slightly as he turned to his fellow gods. "Come, we have much to accomplish and little time. We must seek out the device we require."

"It's possible either Cyril or Decus have had better fortune."

"Perhaps it is," commanded a new voice as his body began to illuminate with the power within him. "But until it is found, we must continue our search. Only then will we gain mastery of the universe once more." As the figure faded from sight, the remaining seven followed suit, each leaving behind the husk of the dying paradise.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_So, you're feeling better I see?" Maria Traydor said, the ghost of a smile flirting across her features as she addressed the now conscious Cliff who sat rubbing his still tender ribs._

"_Yeah, sorry to have worried you Maria," the large Klausian replied, shrugging as though the entire situation had worked within the scope of his ill-conceived logic. _

"_So, you mind telling me what did attack you and Mirage?"_

_The hint of the frown that deepened the lines around his mouth reflected within his eyes as he struggled to gather the shattered thoughts of the battle that ended with his subsequent defeat. "I…I really don't know," the muscular figure said, shrugging his shoulders as he addressed his friend. "Everything happened so fast. But whatever that guy was, I remember none of my attacks even touched him. Then he stabbed Mirage and then I can't remember anything after that."_

_His eyes shifted to the still unconscious form of his partner as Maria continued the conversation. "Well, if you're feeling up to it, mind taking over captaining duty for a few hours?"_

_His attention now back on the blue-haired young woman, Cliff shifted his weight as he nodded a quick affirmation. "You bet, anything to get out this bed."_

"_Good, I'm taking Fayt and Steeg with me to negotiate a treaty with Elicoor II."_

"_Elicoor huh? Tell Nel I said hi," Cliff replied, winking at the captain as though his simple greeting to the spy meant something more, to which Maria had no doubt it did._

Shaking her head to clear the memory from her mind as she pressed the final series of buttons initiating the auto-landing sequence of the transport vessel, Maria sighed in silent defeat. Though Cliff had seemingly recovered from his near-death battle, she could not help but feel guilty that her decision had nearly cost her two closest companions their lives. She wondered if perhaps her mission to stop the Vendeeni aggression would not cause more death and if the cost would truly be worth the price. At times when her mind wandered to such scenarios, she often wondered if she was truly strong enough to face that situation, and hoped beyond hope that she would not have to find out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The ruby-tipped porcelain petals of the delicate flower were held tightly between the fingers of the young man staring out the port window, yet not really seeing the terrain as it moved slowly within his line of sight. His fingers had settled into pattern of moving gently over the silky flower, his senses absorbing the sensations, from the soft comfort his skin felt to unmistakable scent that still lingered no matter how long this bloom had been cut from the stem.

So distracted was his mind that his ears had failed to detect the decompression of the landing engines, or the gentle hum of the door as it slid open. It was only until the hand rested upon his shoulder that he was startled out of his reverie.

"Fayt?" the Expellian ambassador said, his voice apologetic as he disturbed the young man's musings.

"Oh, Lord Ashton, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to seem rude," the blue-haired warrior said as he turned his attention to the other man and realized he had been trying to wrestle his attention away from the occupying thoughts that had consumed him.

Holding up a hand to stay the pending apology, Ashton allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he shook his head. "It's all right, believe me. And we're companions in this endeavor not Fayt, please, just call me Ashton. I have to deal enough with pomp and circumstance on my own planet."

Tilting his head to get a better look at the flower within the young man's hand, Ashton took a moment to comment on it. "That's quite a lovely blossom you have there. Was it a gift? I only ask because you seemed rather distracted when I entered."

"Oh, uh…" Fayt couldn't prevent the heat from forming against the skin of his cheeks as he averted his eyes slightly and took a moment to gaze out the porthole, at the forested terrain Maria and chosen to hide their landing pod. "Yeah, it was. I'm surprised it hasn't wilted yet, I almost think Maria used her power to…oh," stopping his discussion as though he felt he said too much, the younger man looked to the ambassador as though gauging his response to the mention of the extraordinary powers he and his friend possessed.

Ashton however, continued as though Fayt had said nothing out of the ordinary. "Well, it's a lovely flower."

"Oh, uh…thanks. It's called the Maiden of Irisa and it's supposed to give its owner luck, I was just sort of wondering when it would start working."

A dry chuckle escaped the lips of the delegate as though he knew what the young man referred too, and at that moment, Fayt had no doubt that he did. "I see why you were so distracted then. Sometimes what the universe has planned for us can be a heavy burden."

"Yeah," the dejected sigh escaped Fayt as he turned his attention again to look out the window. "The girl…Ameena, who gave me this flower…died because of the war I participated in on this planet. I had never killed another living being before I came here, and now that I'm back…every face of every soldier that died at my hands keeps flashing in front of me…and I don't know how to get rid of it."

"The taking of life is never as easy as most people believe it to be. I still remember the names of a few of the soldiers who died fighting me in battle. Hear them curse me with their dying breath, see the fear in their eyes as their life fades…the only advice I can give you Fayt, is that it'll haunt you if don't let it go."

"_We've arrived_," Maria's voice called out through the intercom system, alerting that the pod had made a full landing.

A shudder of uncertainty crossed the young man's face as he looked to the Expellian. "Yeah, I know. But…maybe if I remember how bad it made me feel, maybe I'll be more cautious and try not to kill again," turning once more to wearily gaze at the surroundings beyond the port window before placing the flower on the desk and rising to his feet. "As much as I've come to think this planet is such a wonderful world, I can't help but confess that I honestly wished I'd never set foot on it again."

"Believe me, I can understand and appreciate your sentiment," Ashton replied with a sad yet knowing smile. As the two departed the room and walked the length of the small corridor leading to the exiting platform, Fayt turned a quizzical eye to the ambassador.

"Uh…Ashton, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly Fayt, you can ask me anything," though the smile the older man wore was genuine, the sentiment did not reach his eyes, as if he were holding back information he feared to discuss. "I can always choose not to answer."

"Uh, right. Well, I was just wondering, you seem to be very interested in what's going on and what we're…I mean Maria and myself, what we're doing. I can understand, as you do represent your planet and I know you wouldn't want Expel in an alliance you couldn't trust, but why did you decide to come to Elicoor II with us?"

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Ashton smiled lightly as he considered the best response. "From everything Maria told me about the planet, it reminded me of Expel before the Industrial boom. I've often missed the simplicity of what Expel used to be." Shaking his head to clear his line of thinking, Ashton nudged his head in the direction of the exit platform. "Come, we shouldn't keep Maria and Steeg waiting."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is just great," Lieber replied in disgust as he threw his hands up in frustration. The two soldiers made their way towards the _Vanshenoble_, neither satisfied with the meetings that took place with the Klausian Senate. "I mean two…all they're supplying to the fight against the Vendeeni are two lousy battle-class cruisers? We might as well start throwing rocks at the Vendeeni."

"They're politicians, its what they do Lieber. That's why I don't have much contact with my old man any more; they weigh the positives and negatives before making a decision, and of course listen to their advisors. The positives are, they help stop the Vendeeni offensive, the negative though, is that they aren't a target now, so why make themselves one. It's all more trouble than its worth," Lancar replied, hoping to ease the mind of his companion at the dismal results of the mission before stepping aboard the small ship.

"Yeah, I know, but I just feel like we could have done more."

"There's always more we could do," the security officer replied, a hint of deviousness in his eye as he looked at his friend. "Care to take a little detour before we head back to the Diplo?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Quark members and the ambassador of Expel made their way steadily towards the gate of Aquios, hoping to arrange a meeting with the Queen regarding her assistance in allying the other leaders of Elicoor II with them. The fear, however, was that they could not meet with her majesty or she out right refused the request. Either way, the unscheduled meeting was a gamble at best, as they had not yet announced to the Queen their intentions.

Upon entering Aquios, Fayt and Maria immediately felt slightly more than self-conscious, as neither had anticipated the stares that graced them from the soldiers scattered about the capital. A self-mocking grin crossed Fayt's features as he looked at the young woman walking at his side, knowing full well she shared his thoughts regarding the unwanted attention they were receiving. Regardless, they pressed forward, both realizing for the first time Ashton's desire to wear the cloak when he chose to walk about his home planet.

"Fayt?" a soft, alluring voice called out, causing the four companions to stop short as they looked about for the source. The modest, unimposing steps of the gray-haired young woman drew their attention as she approached the party, the gentle smile so often seen on her face prevalent for them, allowing them to know how pleased she was to see them once more.

"Clair, how have you been?" Fayt asked, his smile matching hers as she stopped just before him, uncertain the reasons for their return to the planet.

"I've been well, thank you," the Shield Legion Commander responded, gauging the three other members of the entourage before her eyes settled upon the blue-haired young woman. Knowing she was among the numbers, the runologist quickly deducted their visit was not of a social purpose. Her smile faded slightly, yet her natural courtesy had not left her as she addressed the otherworldly leader. "It is a pleasure to see you again as well Lady Maria, though I must confess a curiosity about your intents."

"I understand your apprehensions, and unfortunately they are not baseless Lady Clair," Maria replied, bowing her head slightly in response. Though she had met the commander only once, the woman's inner strength and will, despite her quiet demeanor, had left a striking impression upon her. "We are here to request an audience with the Queen."

Nodding as if she expected the answer, Clair closed her eyes and released a breath of apparent apprehension before allowing the smile to return to her lips once more. "Of course, if you'll follow me I'll announce that you've arrived."

"I was curious," Ashton interrupted, mindful of the reproachful look Maria gave before continuing. "This city…reminds me a great deal of a city from my home planet. Would I be out of line to inquire if I may look around a bit?"

"Not at all," the commander replied, signaling to one of the guards standing ready to serve the gray-haired runologist. "Can you please show…uh…"

"Ashton."

"Could you please show Ashton around the city, and answer any questions he may have," Clair replied, smiling again at the gleam of excitement that danced across the ancient man's eyes.

"Certainly Lady Clair," the attendant bowed, signaling for the cloaked man to follow him as he began his given task.

"Now then, if you'll follow me," Clair replied, leading the members of Quark into the castle and through the large, marble corridors as they made their way to the throne.

"Hey Clair," Fayt said, breaking the silence as they continued their steady march. "Is Nel here? I'd like to say hi before we have to leave again."

"Unfortunately, Nel is currently in Greeton, trying to negotiate a treaty. Woltar went as well, as a representative of Airyglyph. Ever since we've learned that there are planets other than our own that exist beyond the stars, we've come to realize that there are more important things to do than engaging in war. Recently, we've entered into an alliance with Airyglyph for the good of all our people. If Greeton cooperates, then the continent will no doubt experience a level of peace and prosperity it has not seen since the days of the Messenger of Apris," Clair said as she came to a halt outside the audience chamber. "But I will inform Nel that you asked on her behalf. She will be disappointed that she missed speaking with you, however, as I'm sure you know the importance of duty.

"At any rate, I'll notify the Queen you are here." With that, Clair vanished into the chamber, leaving the three companions to gaze about the entryway.

"This really is quite a planet," Steeg replied, scratching the back of his neck with his hand in a nervous gesture. "When you get stranded you really know how to pick them kid."

Fayt, uncertain how to respond, merely shrugged his shoulders as Clair returned. "The Queen will be most pleased to see you now."

Leading the way, Clair bowed to the majestic maiden who gazed upon the trio with an almost otherworldly eye, before coming to stand to the left of the Queen. "Your majesty," Maria said, bowing deeply to the matriarch, the action quickly followed by her two companions. "Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice."

"For those who helped to save our world from destruction, it is a great honor to grant such an audience," the queen replied, inclining her head as she spoke, showing her own respect to the travelers. "I must confess that I am surprised to see you again Master Fayt and Lady Maria. I can only assume that you do pay us a social visit."

"Unfortunately, no your majesty, there is a matter of great importance I wish to speak to you on," the captain replied, bowing her head and wishing she was not about to make the request she prepared to voice.

"Though you are unaware of what has transpired beyond the borders of your world, the universe is threatened again by the Vendeeni."

The name of the alien aggressors that decimated so much of the land and cost so many lives during the war caused a frightful stir to move about the gathered leaders of Aquios, Lasselle visibly shuddered as he turned his attention to the Queen. "Do…do you believe they may attack us once more?"

"I'm not certain," Maria confessed, wishing she had more stable information on the fleet movements. "But if they know you have the Sacred Orb, it is possible your planet may be in danger. That is why I am here your Majesty. I am seeking aid to oppose the Vendeeni."

Arching an eyebrow in unspoken confusion, the matriarch turned her attention from Lasselle to Clair and then to Lady Elena. "Forgive me, but I fail to see how we can be of any use to you? What we have seen you accomplish is beyond our comprehension. To think we could effectively support you is nothing less than brazen arrogance on our part."

"That's not entirely true your majesty," Maria bowed once more as she continued. "We've fought beside many of the warriors on your world. What you lack in technology you more than make up for in ingenuity. The Thunder Arrow itself was a creation centuries beyond your level of technology, yet still you managed to develop it, and use it to save your planet. That is more than reason enough for us to wish an alliance with you. Because despite the obstacles, you still achieve great things."

"To have ones such as yourselves have such faith in us is both humbling and enlightening," the queen replied, smiling at the swell of pride she felt for her people from the praise given by this woman who had seen more than she ever dreamed.

"Your majesty, if I may interject," Lasselle remarked, turning his attention to the queen before facing the Quark members. "I fear allying ourselves with these outsiders to be a grave error. Their very presence only brings about chaos to our planet and we are not at all strong enough to fend off the Celestial Ships again. Our military has been decimated since the war and our food supplies are dwindling with our continued support of Airyglyph."

"You need not fear the Vendeeni magistrate, we will work to protect your planet," Maria replied, hoping she suppressed her anger at the pompous man.

"Indeed," the advisor replied, and as the queen made no indications for him to stop, he pressed forward. "But I must question whether or not your desire to protect our planet is for the people, or for our sacred object? Do you intend to ally with us because you genuinely care for the well-being of this planets habitants or because you wish to use the sacred orb?"

Stricken by the suggestion of greed by the man whom, though she was never on friendly terms with, had always believed to be somewhat levelheaded, Maria opened her mouth to voice her protest before a soldier entered the throne room, his breathing labored and strained.

"Your majesty," he gasped, his face flushed with the exertion of his journey. "There's an intruder inside the castle. They've entered the Sacred Chamber and we fear he is after the Sacred Orb."

"This is what I'm speaking of," Lasselle replied again, seemingly oblivious to the nature of the tragedy.

"Is it one of the celestial beings?" Clair asked immediately, taking charge of the situation as Maria removed her communicator and flipped open the communications link with a practiced ease.

"Cliff, are there any signs of Vendeeni battle ships in the area?"

"_Nothing here Maria, both on the periphery orbit and in the surrounding Gravitic Warp tunnels. Why, what's up_?"

"No, it wasn't them," the soldier said, panicking as he spoke. "It was a tall man with silver hair. I've never seen him before…never seen anything like it. He blasted away the wall with a flick of his wrist. I barely got away."

The captain closed the transmission before responding however. The last thing she wanted was Cliff charging down her while still wounded. Turning to face the Queen once more, Maria paused to share an apprehensive look with the blue-haired young man beside her before thrusting the communicator in Steeg's hand. "We'll go see what's going on your majesty. Steeg, notify the Diplo and prepare a strike force to beam down should we need it. But tell Cliff he is not to leave the bridge. In fact, don't even tell Cliff, work through Marietta. Fayt, let's go."

"I'll go with you," Clair said, turning quickly to receive the nod of approval from the Queen before rushing down the flight of steps to join the two warriors.

Without giving the time to question the decision or the merits of bringing the commander along, Fayt and Maria hurried out of the throne room, followed closely by Clair as they made their way to the Cathedral. Immediately, Clair activated the trigger to allow access to the underground tunnel before following after the two warriors.

"Who do you suppose he is?" Clair asked, the purpose of the question not lost on the two. It was useless to ask what he wanted, that much was obvious.

"Hard to say," Fayt replied, allowing his sprint to speed up a bit more in the rush to make it to the chamber on time. "But I have a pretty good idea." Not elaborating for the commander, Fayt turned his attention to Maria who gave the same knowing, yet uncertain look he himself felt sliding across his features. If they were right, they would more than likely face the being that had incapacitated both Mirage and Cliff…or at least one like him. Whoever the intruder was, from the guard's description, it was obvious he was not a Vendeeni, which gave the intruder an edge as they were uncertain what to expect.

"This…is unbelievable," Clair said, her eyes growing wide as the three entered the shrine, her attention drawn to the soldiers commissioned to protect the temple, each and every one dead. "A being with enough power to do this also has the power that he would not need to take these lives. This…this just butchery."

Suppressing the chill that worked its way down his spine and the bile that rolled within his stomach at the sight of the death about them, Fayt placed his hand on Clair's shoulder, bringing her attention back to the situation at hand. "Come on Clair, we have to stop whoever did this."

Closing her eyes against the tears she felt overwhelming her, the commander nodded curtly to her friend before moving onward. The transformation from her gentle, serene smile to the grim and ready visage was nothing short of alarming, and for the first time since Fayt had met her, he truly understood why the Commander of the Shield Legion was among the best and most revered fighters on the continent.

The determination that now pressed their journey and fueled their anger caused their minds to wander at the image of death they left behind, each hoping they could abandon the memory like so many others. With blind instinct guiding their path, they soon found themselves outside the chamber that housed the Sacred Orb. Many of the obstacles or traps that barded the path here were destroyed, making their journey all the less hampered. With his hand holding the doorknob, Fayt paused a moment to verify his companions were ready for whatever awaited them on the other side before forcing the entry open.

"Yes," the voice of the man who's back was to them said quietly as he surveyed the object in his hand. "This must be what we are searching for. I can even feel the power radiating from it. Indalecio should be pleased with this."

The ringing chime of steel against leather echoed throughout the chamber as Fayt bared the blade of his sword, glaring at the man who turned slowly to face the source of the sound, a gentle smile parting his lips as he gauged his intruders.

"I don't know who you are," Fayt replied, his anger growing steadily as he gripped the hilt of his weapon and prepared for the coming conflict. "But I won't let you leave with the Sacred Orb."

"Ah," the large man smiled, pulling at the collar of his coat before taking several steps towards the three warriors. "Fresh meat."

To be continued

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A/N: Gah…I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to write up a new chapter. Life's been uber busy lately. And yeah, I actually had planned to make the next chapter part of this one, but with all that was going on…anyway, next chapter: Fayt, Maria and Clair face off against one of the Ten Wise Men. Meanwhile, Lieber is up in arms over Lancar's little "detour" literally. As always, if you're kind enough to read my work, please be kind enough to review. Thanks much and hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Return of the Dragon God

Star Ocean: Wraith of Heaven

Chapter 7: Return of the Dragon God

There was a cold and bitter chill that had settled upon the command bridge of the Diplo, an ominous air that had taken hold within the bones of every operative who frantically pressed the various command codes of their designated station, alerting the rest of the ship of the hostile vessel that entered the system via means of Gravitic Space. The unregistered vessel moved with steady ease toward the planet of Elicoor II, seemingly paying little attention to the Quark flagship.

"Damn," Cliff muttered as he rubbed his chin with his hand while leaning forward in the captain's chair. "What the hell's going on?"

"Cliff," Marietta said, her hyperactive fingers effortlessly implementing numerous command codes as she gathered information on the approaching ship. "We haven't received any information on the ship's registry…"

"Meaning it's not listed in the Federation Database, not that it matters much, if they've come this far there's only one thing they're looking for…" Sighing deeply as he measured the projected trajectory of the vessel, the muscular Klausian estimated it would only take two hours for the unknown ship to enter Elicoor's atmosphere. "Do we have a visual?"

"Yes sir, on screen."

Cliff's eyes narrowed in uncertainty as he judged the markings of the craft. "That looks like a Vendeeni ship, but it must be a newer model. Damn, this is really going to complicate things," the blond-haired man replied, leaning back in his chair as he kneaded his forehead with his knuckles as if trying to dislodge a particularly unpleasant thought. "Have there been any recent transmissions from Maria?"

"None since Steeg's last communication about 15 minutes ago."

Rubbing his hand through his hair in obvious frustration, Cliff brought the hammer of his fist against the armrest of his chair. "Dammit…alright fine. Marietta, put a hold on the attack squad going down to assist Maria, we're going to need all the hands we can get. Since there's no use running from that thing, divert 50 percent of our thruster power to our port shields and prepare Gravitic Torpedoes and Plasma Cannons. Then advise Steeg on the ground of what's happening. See if he can't get Maria and the others out of there fast."

"Yes sir," the nervous yet dutiful operator replied, punching the various commands that would initiate the orders given.

Closing his eyes in deeply rooted regret, Cliff bit off the numerous curses he felt rising within him before his mind fell upon the planet he and his crew currently orbited. "Maria, Fayt, I'm sorry, but looks like you guys are going to have to handle this on your own."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fayt gripped the hilt of his sword as he stepped forward, his eyes leveled upon the being that held the Sacred Orb within his hands as the former tried to gauge the power he felt emanating from the unknown invader. "You have no right to take that…put it back now!"

The would be thief merely surveyed the party, shaking his head in mild amusement. "How do you propose to stop me?" He chided, allowing the force of energy to illuminate his hand before unleashing the devastating gust of wind that buffeted the three companions. The warriors were shaken but otherwise braved the attack well, thanks in no small to Clair who had the foresight to cast a protection spell on them.

Fayt quickly cleared his head as he moved rapidly towards the unnamed attacker, bringing his sword in a downward arch and cleanly slicing the air as his intended target had moved out of reach faster than the blue-haired warrior had anticipated. Unfazed by the failure of his attack however, Fayt planted his left foot and quickly turned, pivoting his body and bringing his sword along the horizontal plain of his opponents waist, only to have his wrist snagged by the powerful hand of his adversary, the being using the momentum of the skilled attack to fling the sword master the length of the chamber.

Maria took advantage of the momentary distraction, firing a quick salvo of ammunition into the back of thief while Clair began launching spell after spell, not to defeat the opponent so much as to keep his staggered and off-balance. The tactic worked well, until the sneering figure sent a ripple into the ground itself that knocked the two women off their feet. Fayt, however, moved quickly toward the man, driving the bulk of his elbow into the small of his back. The attack sent a shock of pain up Fayt's arm, but he ignored the sensation and continued pressing his attacks.

In but a few moments, Maria had joined the fray, abandoning logic in the face of the desperate measures that seemed to follow. Her weapon had little effect against him, thus she joined her companion in the physical attacks that she hoped would eventually slow him down.

Clair summoned the great fire demon Efrit, ordering the beast to slash at the near-invincible being as Fayt drew blood, slicing the blade of his weapon across the back of his enemy. A cry, more of surprise than pain exited the man's throat as Maria drew her weapon and pressed the barrel against the man's cheek before pulling the trigger.

The mistake that followed was the result of believing they had won the battle before realizing it was far from over. The mysterious figure narrowed his eyes in unmistakable fury as he grabbed Maria by the throat and threw her aside like a discarded piece of unwanted garbage. With speed not yet revealed to the three combatants, the god-like being quickly turned and grabbed Fayt by the top of his head, lifting him off the ground before driving the bulk of his fist into the ribs of the young man. The punch itself had been brutal, but not as much as the burst of energy that followed to the young man's midsection, the force of it sending Fayt once more across the length of the room as he landed in a heap.

"Fayt?" Maria choked as she struggled to her feet and ran to the side of her unmoving companion. As she reached his side and turned him to his back, her eyes widened in unmistakable horror. Though he still lived, it seemed only a miracle, the apparent conditioning of his body and his own latent powers absorbing much of the attack, but still, he was just barely alive. His head sagged limply as his blue eyes swam in and out of focus, yet the heavy flow of blood from the young man's lips showed the extent of his injuries.

"Fayt, listen to me," Maria said, her voice breaking as she begged the young man to stay conscious. "You can't die on me Fayt…do you understand. I won't let you die…" Maria prided herself on her ability to exert emotional control over any situation, yet at this exact moment, she felt herself begin to drown in fear as the life steadily slipped from the young man in her arms. "Don't do this Fayt, don't leave me…"

To her surprise, Fayt's fingers gripped Maria's wrist, as if trying to gather her attention. His mouth moved awkwardly, as if he no longer had the power to work his lips, yet he managed to choke out a single word to her before the gagging on the blood that filled his mouth. "Power…"

Coughing and spitting the blood out of the way of his words, Fayt's quickly fading eyes locked onto Maria's, "Use…power to heal…"

"I…I've never used it on another living being before…I don't know what will happen," yet the irony quickly became relevant to the sapphire-haired captain, for doing nothing would surely mean his death. Closing her eyes and praying to whatever deity might listen, Maria summoned her power and placed it upon the injured man's chest, hoping she could control it enough to mend his wounds without causing his death.

Clair withdrew her weapon, brandishing the bladed staff and spinning the weapon in her hands at a near invisible pace. She knew she was now alone fighting this intruder, but she could not allow him to escape with the Sacred Orb. Even if it meant her life, she would not abandon the artifact to this being. Launching herself to her left and rolling in Somersault to avoid the burst of energy directed at her before rising to her feet, Clair summoned her own spell, encasing the figure in a dome of electricity that seemed to lock him in place before moving forward and slashing quickly with her blade, staggering the villain with her skillful attacks.

She spun quickly, bringing her weapon up and over her head before bringing the blade of the staff down towards the head of the mysterious man, only to have him stop the attack with his hand, catching the weapon effortlessly. Eyes growing in shock and disbelief, Clair tried to pull the weapon from the man's grip, only to learn how strong the figure was despite appearances. Before she could summon another spell however, the man's fist connected with her face, sending her flying several feet.

As the Shield Legion Commander struggled to her feet, she watched fearfully as the figure hurled the staff at her. Unable to summon the strength to dodge, Clair waited for the impact that would send her to her eternal reward, until the spear was knocked from its path by the short sword that effectively knocked the weapon from the air. "Nel," Clair whispered as her strength faded and she sagged to the floor. As she turned her eyes to the entryway however, she noticed not her beloved friend standing in the doorframe but rather the tall form of the otherworldly visitor.

The intrusion had an even more alarming effect on the attacker however, as his eyes fell upon the robed form of the enemy of his past. "You?"

"Indeed," Ashton replied, his tone neutral as he quickly surveyed the condition of his companions before turning his eyes once more towards his former and present foe. "It's been a long time Cyril."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The planet Midgard was a continued reminder of the death and destruction brought about to the once serene world by the eight intruders that sought the power of the artifacts. And thus, when the hand crawled from under the debris, it was give witness to its owner of the loss of life that had come. As she emerged from the rubble, the white and blue garbed goddess let loose a bitter scream of anguish that shook the heavens. Dropping to her knees and raking her fingers through the charred soil, she was quickly drawn from her depressive state of mind by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Quickly rising to her feet and drawing the Demon Sword _Levantine_ from its scabbard, the maiden lowered her guard at the sight of the approaching warrior. "Arngrim? You survived?"

"As it seems have you Lenneth…though I fear we are the only one's left. I'm sorry I couldn't do more," the appointed God of War replied, his deep voice rumbling within his chest.

Taking the several steps that closed the distance between herself and the greatest of her companions, the goddess rested a hand upon the powerful shoulder of the towering warrior before shaking her head with repressed regret. "You have nothing that needs to be forgiven old friend. I was not powerful enough to stop them either."

"So what do we do?"

"For now, we will need to rest. I am too exhausted from the battle to enact the Crest of Creation and rebuild Midgard to its former glory. Give me a few days and I will have enough power…then I will hunt down those who destroyed my people and my friends…and make them feel the wraith of a goddess."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Despite the fact that you are on this planet, how is it you are still alive?" the being named Cyril demanded, his eyes wide with fury and confusion at the unexpected intrusion.

"Odd, I was going to ask you the same question," Ashton replied, moving gradually into the room and retrieving his fallen dagger before checking on the condition of the exhausted Shield Legion Commander.

"Even seeing you here with my own eyes, I want to deny my senses and refuse to accept that you and the others have somehow returned. I've heard the tale of your rebirth, have felt the emergence of your presence and now see you standing before me, and still deny it all."

"Maybe you'll come to believe when you feel death's hand," Cyril snarled, his hand glowing ominously as he glared at the cloaked man. "After all, last time I was defeated, you had powerful allies supporting you. Look around you abomination…you're all alone."

"Have you forgotten so quickly Cyril?" Ashton remarked, clutching the folds of his cloak before tearing the fabric away from his body. "I'm never alone."

The twin heads of the Dragon God of Expel emerged from the shoulders of the black-robed warrior as the source of the terrible curse of his shared body roared in defiant fury. "So then, are you ready Gyoro and Ururun?"

Maria took her eyes away from the struggling Fayt for a moment to watch in startled realization as the often withdrawn ambassador of Expel saved Clair's life. That, however, was a minute surprise to her compared to the two dragons' that seemed to emerge from his body as he stared down the attacker. The roar was deafening and a shudder of shocked fear coursed through her body. It took all of her willpower to tear her attention away from the unexpected scene before her and continue with the slow process of healing Fayt's body.

"I have a question however, Cyril...why are you after the Sacred Orb? What could it give you?"

Shaking his head as if the warrior had overlooked the obvious, the wise man smirked as he lowered the Sacred Orb to his feet in preparation for the battle. "I doubt your primitive mind can comprehend our true plans…but if you feel the need to carry on with our history, then so be it."

"Cyril, I will have no regrets sending you back to hell." The robed warrior remarked, brandishing his twin swords as a sudden gust of wind encircled him, a few out of place leaves twirling within the breeze. Then, without warning, Ashton disappeared before Cyril's eyes as the wise man gauged his opponent's probable plan of attack. A single leaf fell from the space above him, causing the godlike being to look up and jumping quickly to the side as Ashton reappeared, swinging both swords in a combined jab and slash motion.

Cyril spun his body, twirling out of the line of attack and brought his elbow around, connecting to the back of Ashton's head. Yet as quickly as the strike landed, the maul of the blue dragon snatched at Cyril's arm, capturing the appendage just above the elbow as the head of the red dragon clamped down upon the opposite shoulder of the ageless enemy. Ashton ducked his head beneath the necks of his friends and turned to face his foe, driving the blades of both swords into Cyril's chest.

A scream of mixed pain and fury escaped the man's lips as he reached his free hand forward and grabbed the throat of the twin sword wielder and threw him aside, the dislodging of the fangs of the dragons ripping the flesh of his body. Ashton flipped and spun his form, landing perfectly on the balls of his feet but was unable to move in time to avoid the blast of energy that collided with his chest and sent him flying into the far wall.

Weakened and hurt, Cyril bent to retrieve the Sacred Orb he had dropped during the battle, only to be bathed by a light of unknown origin. A smile creased his face as it soon turned to a laugh of triumph as his injuries healed, the orb increasing his already advanced powers. "So, this is truly the artifact we are seeking? Incredible."

"We will meet again Ashton, and next time, I will not hesitate to slaughter you and your precious freaks, but for now…" Cyril smiled, the image of his body fading by the blinding light that formed within him. In but a heartbeat that stretched the length of eternity, the unmatchable thief had vanished, taking the Sacred Orb with him.

"No!" Clair screamed, her head dropping as clutched her fists in silent frustration. "I failed to protect it. The Sacred Orb is gone…"

"You didn't fail Clair," Fayt said, his voice hoarse and raspy as he struggled to move towards the Shield Legion Commander, his weight partially supported by Maria who moved with him in an effort to maintain his balance. "We failed…"

"Regardless," Maria replied, her eyes turning to gaze upon Ashton who hid his own frustrations behind a mask of indifference as he put the cloak back on to again hide his curse. "We need to speak with her majesty and advise her of what's happened. I fear things have just gone from bad to worse."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The _Vanshenoble_ sped through the length of open space, trying to outdistance the Vendeeni battle cruisers that continually fired at the weaving space ship, its crew hoping to make it to the Gravitic Warp before being incinerated by the cannons.

"This is brilliant!" Lieber replied, jerking hard on the control and dodging the volley of fire that exploded against the nearby meteor the pilot was using as cover. "I fall asleep for ten minutes and what do you do? You find the first Vendeeni ship you come across and open fire. You're an idiot…an absolute idiot."

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Lancar replied, punching a series of buttons on his control panel and initiating the sequence to warp to Gravitic Space.

"It's like those old stories…about poking a giant in the eye or something like that, only to be stepped on. Yeah, I'm sure that sounded like a good idea at the time too," Lieber replied, rolling the ship to avoid the most recent salvo.

Pausing a moment to consider the idea of what his fellow officer said, Lancar turned his attention to his friend. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard that story, how's it go?"

"The idiot gets stepped on by a giant, how do you think it goes? Aaahhh!" the pilot replied, pushing forward on the controls and causing the craft to dive sharply. "How much further till we can enter Gravitic Warp?"

"Another three minutes, unless you keep weaving. You know, if you just held a straight course we'd make it quicker."

"Yeah, tell that to the fish heads chasing us. And whose bright idea was it to open fire on them in the first place?"

"Hey, you said you didn't mind a little detour…"

"You call this a little detour?" Lieber asked, the frustration seeping from his pours. "What the…we're losing speed, have we been hit?"

"Uh…no, I had to divert some of the auxiliary thruster power to the Cloaking Simulator," the officer replied, a sheepish grin on his face as he was greeted by the bemused expression from his fellow shipmate.

"You idiot, its taking everything I've got to keep them from launching a missile up our vents and you decrease the engine power. You know…I…I swear to God, we make it out of this alive and I'm going to shoot your ass."

"Don't worry, we'll make it. We're almost at Gravitic Warp as it is."

As expected, the space around the _Vanshenoble_ elongated and merged with the surrounding environment, indicating the quickened pace the ship now traveled on its intended course. Additionally, the two Vendeeni battle ships followed as well, yet neither fired within the unstable space lest the fabric itself be torn.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Lieber asked, shaking his head as he watched his friend monitor the course on the consol.

"In a minute," Lancar replied, measuring the distance to their target. "When we leave Gravitic space, take a hard left."

Shrugging his shoulders and resigning himself to the fact that he was going to die, Lieber gripped the handles of the steering module. As instructed, within the moment the ship and its crew were pulled from the alternate space, Lieber took a sharp angle away from the location the Vendeeni were to emerge as Lancar punched a series of numbers.

Two things occurred that caused Lieber no end of distress, the first being that the space around the ship shimmered and seemed to waver in response to the vessel's appearance. The gunner had no time considering the events however as the sudden loss of engine power sent him into a panicked state of mind.

"What did you do?"

"I activated the Cloaking Simulator, remember? I had to link the power directly to our engine's energy source but the Vendeeni can't see us now." As if the mention of the name warranted the emergence of the demon being summoned, the two Vendeeni ships tore from Gravitic Space.

"So what, you plan on hiding here and hoping they'll go away?"

"Well, not really," Lancar replied, a smug grin on his face as he reached for the floor panel once more and removed the stashed bottle of liquor. "This ship isn't powerful enough to maintain cloaking for more than 20 minutes, so that's about all we got."

"Great, if they see us we're dead."

"Oh ye of little faith…don't you recognize where we are?"

Truthfully, Lieber hadn't. He had been so preoccupied with trying to avoid the Vendeeni that he could have flown to the other side of the galaxy and not known it. Yet taking stock of the surroundings, the Binary Star Lazerian's eyes landed upon the familiar blue-green planet situated not ten minutes from their position. "Klaus?"

"That's right," the officer said, handing a glass of the intoxicant to his companion. "They refused to provide more help because they felt they were under no threat from the Vendeeni, so, we've just orchestrated the events a little to manipulate a potential invasion scenario for our friends on our home planet. I figure by now, the Civil Defense Corp will be alerted to their presence and I imagine they're scrambling their attack ships. All that's left is to sit back and watch the show."

"So that's why you attacked those ships…they're Vendeeni Cruiser Class Scout Ships."

"That's right, and the Klausian government knows it too. If Scout ships arrive in this sector, how much longer before a full invasion comes to their door. They'll reevaluate their stance on non-aggression in this war and viola, new allies."

Stunned into the admission of how intelligent the plan was, Lieber shook his head as the first of the many Klausian ships entered the visuals. "You know, remind me to never piss you off."

"Heh…well, my old man is a politician, you can't grow up around that without knowing how to manipulate events to your favor," Lancar replied, raising his glass to toast himself before filling it once more. "You can remember this and tell my children how their father saved the Klausian home world and became a hero of Quark."

"Piling it on a little thick aren't you?" Lieber said, his words slightly slurred as he took the bottle from his friend's hand and filled his own glass. "Besides, people like you shouldn't breed."

"You know, I remember a time when I was five, my mother said the same thing to my father…" Lancar began what his regretful companion could already tell was the beginning of a long and sordid tale of his past exploits.

"_Sometimes_", Lieber mused, "_maybe it would have been easier getting blown up_."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The news of the theft of the Sacred Orb sent a shiver of uncertainty and fear around the throne room, as a great weight seemed to have befallen the leaders of Aquios. "I see," the Queen replied, her words measured and controlled, as if she fought to contain the bubbling fear of the theft from overtaking her. "So the Orb has been stolen…"

"Forgive me your majesty, sadly, we were outmatched." Clair replied, her head bowed and her posture giving away the extent of her injuries suffered during the battle. "I take full responsibility for the loss…"

"That is not necessary Commander Lesbard, you have all done so much for the sake of our kingdom and our world, that we should have had the foresight to initiate a tighter security. That error falls on my shoulders."

"Your majesty, I promise you…we will get it back." Fayt said, standing rather weakly as he still leaned against Maria for support.

"Indeed, we will find the thieves and return the Sacred Orb to you," Maria replied, supporting Fayt's response.

"In the mean time," the Queen replied, rising from her throne and addressing her subjects. "We should take steps to prepare for the fallout of the theft. Clair, if you are feeling well enough, dispatch a messenger to retrieve Nel from Greeton. But before you send them, come see me, as I will prepare a communication to advise them myself of what has transpired. Seeing the loss of the Sacred Orb by outsiders will certainly stir their desire to assist us as they too receive the blessings of the Orb.

"Lasselle, prepare a communications for Arzei of Airyglyph and advise him as well what is happening. He will most certainly be displeased with the information. I only hope our alliance is strong enough to endure this."

"Your majesty," Maria replied, bowing slightly as she stepped forward. "I believe we can be of assistance where that is concerned. As you know and as we were discussing before the theft of the Sacred Orb, we've come to seek your assistance against the Vendeeni. But we can give you something to show our good faith in this matter as well."

Retrieving the flexi from Steeg, Maria walked the several steps to the throne before bowing to the Queen and handing the blueprints to her majesty. "This is our gift to you your majesty. It's a design for a planetary defense shield. This may be a bit beyond your level of technology to construct, but after seeing the Thunder Arrow hold its own against a Vendeeni battle cruiser, I'm certain you have the means to construct this…and it will protect your planet and the Sacred Orb from ever being stolen again."

The Queen studied the blueprint, not at all understanding the complicated calculations but interested none-the-less in the possibility it may bring. Nodding in gratitude to the captain, the ruler handed the flexi to Elena for her evaluation.

The scholar was immensely impressed and even a bit lost by many of the components of the design, but felt her inventors spirit rise to the challenge of building the shield. At the very least, this technology would advance their culture by centuries.

"And to further show our willingness to equally support you, I'm leaving our engineer Steeg in your care. He should be able to help in any problems with the planetary shield."

The Queen leveled a smile of consideration as she surveyed the young captain before her. "I have one question for your Miss Traydor, if you don't mind. What do you think we can offer you to show our equal support for this alliance?"

"If I may be blunt your majesty," Maria replied, "We are at war with the Vendeeni, and your planet is a planet of constant war. We will need advise and guidance in how best to win this conflict, and we will need the advise of those versed in war."

"And there are no better worlds you can ask?"

"None that we are familiar with your majesty, and none that I would rather have the support of."

Closing her eyes for a moment to weigh the value of the statement and the request made, the Queen looked upon the young woman and smiled a sad, yet accepting smile. "Then we accept your offer of alliance, Captain Traydor."

"But your Majesty…"

"Lasselle," the Queen spoke; interrupting the pending protest of her advisor. "What we have learned from these visitors has forever changed our way of looking at the world. Our sacred object has been stolen by forces none of us are familiar with and we are virtually defenseless against such threats should they come here again. Our only means of survival, is to evolve, and to do that, we must seek the help of others where necessary. You have our trust, Maria and Fayt…and I trust you will retrieve our Sacred Orb," the Queen said, turning her attention to the two members of Quark.

"I do however, have only one condition."

"Which is?"

The Queen turned her attention to Clair who stood and bowed before leaving the chamber to fulfill her duties. "When war does break out, come seek our aid. We may not have the Celestial Ships to assist you, but we have, as you say, skilled and talented warriors. We do not at any time wish to be considered a hindrance."

"Oh, of course your majesty, we would be honored," Maria replied, nodding her head in agreed affirmation.

"Then since our final condition has been met, we have an accordance. I am pleased to be entering into this alliance with you Maria, and hope that we will both benefit from our mutual treaty. Now, I am sure you are all busy."

"Indeed your majesty, and thank you again" Maria bowed again before turning to walk from the chamber, followed by Fayt, Steeg and Ashton. As they left the large assembly, Maria turned a sad eye towards her engineer.

"Steeg, do you still have a communicator?"

"Yep, right here," the large Klausian said, removing the hand held device.

"Good, I want you to take mine as well, so you'll have a spare in case yours stops working," the cerulean-haired young woman replied, handing her device to him. "I'm sorry to ask you to volunteer for this but we need to show that our support is not…"

Steeg waved off any pending apologies before shaking his head. "No worries captain, I may not have been stranded here with you guys, but listening to all the stories, its sort of come to mean something special to me too. Anyway, tell Marietta I'll be thinking of her and…I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yes, keep us informed," the captain replied, again smiling sadly at the man before turning and leading Fayt and Ashton from the castle.

Despite having confirmed the alliance with Aquaria, none among the entourage could feel too pleased with having allowed the Sacred Orb to be stolen. It would become a priority to retrieve the artifact, yet one more mission Maria would have to file away as priority behind the other half-dozen earth-shattering priorities. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to find a stable level for her to balance the countless responsibilities she had undertaken, and it was slowly driving her to her limit.

"It's amazing how peaceful this city seems, almost as if our war with the creator never happened," Fayt remarked, gauging the collected inhabitants who bustled their way about the city streets. He had never thought it possible, but despite all the conveniences and comforts technology had given them, life seemed infinitely more peaceful on the underdeveloped planet.

"So, its true…you scum really have returned?" The voice intruded upon the three warriors, the taunting remarks doing little to hide the identity of the speaker.

Turning quickly out of reflex, Fayt and Maria cast a searching glance at the man leaning against the wall. "Albel?" Fayt said, finding his voice at last, shocked that the Black Brigade Captain was standing in the midst of Aquaria territory. "What are you doing here?"

"Fools, why should I not be here? Since you've left, the war with this pathetic waste of a country ended. There's no where I'm not permitted to go." Sighing slightly as he picked up the long, thin object wrapped in a crimson cloth, the warrior turned his head to gaze at the three travelers. "I suppose we should be going."

"We?"

"Did you not hear me worm?" The blade master replied, his impatience doing little to ease his temper. "The war is over with Aquaria and there is no place for a warrior like me…I'm needed else where it appears so I'm coming with you."

"Wow, that sounded like Adrai for a moment," Fayt said in a half-joking manner, yet immediately regretted it as Albel drew his sword and held the blade against Fayt's throat.

"Watch your tongue maggot, I am nothing like that old fool. Now lets go," he replied, sheathing his blade and walking from the city gates.

As the retreating form of Albel moved further from the party, Fayt turned a curious eye towards Maria who replied only by shrugging her shoulders. Shaking his head slightly, the young man followed the wicket sword master from the city. At any rate, the adventure would become more colorful.

To be continued

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_A/N:_ Okay, a couple of points.

_First_: thanks so much to all of my reviewers who've inspired me to continue this story. Writing isn't easy when no one reads it, so its always great to know your thoughts on it.

_Next_: I know I left out the part about the Vendeeni ship approaching. You'll find out next chapter but its not really a big deal. Lets just say Steeg didn't bother to tell Maria because it had already been resolved.

_Another point_: I was a bit leery about adding Lenneth to the story. I'm not sure how many people know of her but she was the main character in Valkarie Profile and a hidden boss in this game. Anyway, there are reason's I'm bringing her in, but you won't need to know the story of her to understand it.

_And Finally_: Next chapter will be sort of a cool down, as a lot of the suspense and action took place in here. But I'll be doing a retelling of the Ten Wise Men so those who aren't familiar with the game will know about them. Though I may get some facts mixed up, it's been ages since I played SOII.

Anyway, as always, thanks for reading.


	9. Symposium of Regret

Star Ocean: Wraith of Heaven

Chapter 8: Symposium of Regret

The whirling whine of the depressurized door alerted the large man of his companion's return as they once more stepped onto the deck of the Diplo. Quickly administering one last order to the engineer before him, Cliff turned to address his friends. The usual, easygoing expression quickly faded from his face however, upon seeing the condition of the four warriors.

"What the hell happened?" the blond pilot asked, moving quickly to support Fayt's weight from the Expellian Ambassador. A trickle of dried blood still painted the skin of the young man's face as his eyes seemed glazed and unfocused.

"We had a bit of a…conflict I suppose you could say. I'll brief you on it in the conference room," Maria replied, her eyes searching the weakened form of the blue-haired swordsman. "In the meantime, take Fayt to the Infirmary."

"I'm fine," the weakened figure said, his body heaving with every breath that struggled to feed his tortured lungs.

"Yeah, well you don't look so good," Cliff said, ignoring the slight pain in his own ribs as he readjusted his grip on the younger man's arm. "Maria's right Fayt, you need help."

"I said I'm fine," the swordsman replied, lashing out at the larger man and pushing him away as his body sagged against the corridor wall.

Cliff moved to again support the weakened fighter only to be stopped by Maria's hand on his arm. She recognized the look of defiance in the young man's eyes, and knew full well the source of it. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to prevent the Sacred Orb from being stolen…and Fayt showed his anger of that failure more outwardly than others. Much of his own resentment wasn't due to the defeat they all suffered as much as it was to his wounded pride.

"But…" Cliff replied, turning his head from the captain to the young man, trying to grasp the situation that caused the current condition of the skilled group.

"No, its fine Cliff. If Fayt says he's okay, then he'll be fine. Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to," Maria responded, offering the slightest supporting smile to the young man that went unnoticed.

"Looks like you've done some redecorating since last I've been on board this vessel." Albel replied, ignoring the drama before him and narrowing his eyes as he took in the damage of the corridor that had been overlooked by everyone while concerned with Fayt's condition.

Maria took in the scene herself, her eyes widened as she gauged the battle scars of the vessel's interior hull. Burned steel informed her of the seriousness of the damage as she turned her eyes questionably toward her second-in-command, her expression harboring between wondering what had happened and wondering what the large Klausian had gotten the Diplo into.

Before any forthcoming question could be voiced however, Cliff addressed the concerns. "We didn't have an easy time up here either. While you guys were planetside, a Vendeeni battle ship came out of Gravitic Warp. Looked like they were moving towards Elicoor II."

"Do…do you think they know I'm here?" Fayt asked, his eyes wide and frightened as he turned toward the large fighter.

Shaking his head in an effort to calm his struggling friend, Cliff placed a firm hand on Fayt's shoulder. "I don't know, but I doubt it. They weren't coming for us, they were moving towards the planet which makes me think that Vendeeni squad we fought some time ago radioed back about the location of the OPA."

"So you engaged them? Fool," Albel remarked, shaking his head as he turned his eyes towards the port window, watching the blue-green orb of his planet. "Only a simpleton engages an enemy head on…"

"Good to see you too Albel," Cliff remarked at the blade master before turning back to Maria. "There wasn't anything we could really do. They had obviously picked up our location and I couldn't risk them landing with you guys on the planet still so I drew their attention from the target."

"And painted a target on the Diplo," Maria finished, wondering when Cliff would stop taking so many reckless chances. "Well, seeing as how you're still here and the Vendeeni are gone I assume you managed to drive them off."

"Uh…not entirely. It wasn't us but the Calnus VII that came to our rescue. I tell you, that ship was incredible. But the problem is that even with both our ships, we were only able to drive the Vendeeni away. They've obviously updated their ships since last time we fought them and their new design and updated defenses far outstrip anything we've got."

"More good news," Maria sighed in response, closing her eyes and calculating the information and the next course of action. It wasn't until the previously silent Ashton spoke up that her attention was drawn to him and away from the unpleasant course her mind was drifting.

"Could you tell me where the Calnus is now?"

"Just off our starboard, about 300 klicks out."

"Perfect," the ambassador remarked. "If you don't mind Maria, I'd like to address the Calnus in my chambers. I want to assess these Vendeeni, not to mention I have a mission for them."

"Be my guest," Maria replied, yet her eyes narrowed slightly in memory of the battle in the shrine of the Sacred Orb, and the hidden condition of the man before her. "But when you're done, meet us in the conference room…you have a lot to tell us about what it is we fought down there."

"So," Cliff began, watching the Expellian depart as he turned back to his companions. "What do we do if the Vendeeni come back for the orb? We can't just sit here guarding it."

"Unfortunately, that is no longer an issue, as it was stolen by…someone else."

The full ramifications of the situation settled upon the large man like a veil, shadowing his concern for what the information meant. As he swallowed hard at the news, his attention shifted from the sagging form of Fayt to the darkening whelp forming beneath Maria's left eye, all the while his mind reliving the battle aboard Moonbase. "Ah, hell."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nel Zepher walked from the large anti-chamber, followed closely by the messenger who had retrieved her from her meeting with the emissary of Greeton. She had often feared the technological superpower, believing their knowledge to craft mechanized warriors were gifts bestowed upon them by some unnamed demon, yet having traveled to the stars, she no longer found the same fascination and fear that she had once experienced in their presence. In comparison to what she had seen, they now appeared nearly archaic.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind as she walked further from the assembly, Nel soon saw the person responsible for her requested departure. "How have you been Tynave?" Nel asked casually, hoping to keep her voice neutral in front of her subordinate in lieu of the building fear she felt bubbling within the pit of her stomach. If Tynave was here with an official dispatch, then something serious was probably the cause.

Nodding only briefly at the quickened salute, the spy retrieved the dispatch and unrolled the scroll. Her expression changed quickly, going from mild concern to deep anger followed by the clenching fear that seemed to grip her tightly.

"Lady Nel, is anything amiss?" Woltar's voice called from behind her as she slowly turned her eyes to the aged soldier. She took a moment to gauge the old man before her before reluctantly handing the dispatch for him to study. Though it was true Aquaria and Airyglyph were now allies, she was less than willing to trust them completely, and that especially went for the seemingly harmless man before her. She did not know what Woltar would do with the information she now handed him, but knew equally that their two countries were allied, and keeping news such as this from them would hinder their relations, especially when she was being called back to Aquaria during the peace negotiations with Greeton.

The old man's expression mirrored her own previous reaction as he tore his eyes away from the communication and surveyed the redheaded soldier. "Is this true? The Sacred Orb has been stolen?" Though she distrusted the dignitary from Airyglyph, the fear within his eyes was unmistakable.

"It appears to be…this is Magistrate Lasselle's handwriting and…"

"No, I believe you," Woltar replied, holding a quieting hand to calm the young woman's defensive explanation. "Its just, I had hoped news like this would never reach my ears. Now that it has, we'll need to take steps. The Sacred Orb after all, is important to all of us."

"Yes, and unfortunately, I'm being summoned back to prepare for the worst, should the intruders return."

"No need to explain further Lady Nel," the commander remarked, an uneasy smile forming on his lips. "I will continue the negotiations with Greeton, you have your own tasks ahead of you."

Nel offered a thankful nod to the Airyglyph ambassador before turning on her heel and moving quickly towards the gateway of the city, followed closely by Tynave. "So, how is Clair?" Nel asked, concern over her friend's condition filtering into her voice. The message had informed her of the battle between her former and current allies and the mysterious figure who had stolen the orb, but had not elaborated on the condition of any of the combatants.

"She's a bit battered, both in body and spirit, but she is otherwise in good condition Lady Nel," Tynave replied, turning her eyes to her commanding officer. "But I'm worried what the theft of the Sacred Orb will do to our planet."

"As am I, Tynave," Nel responded softly, her green eyes a storm of emotional conflict as she left the large meeting chamber with her companion. "May Apris preserve us."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As odd as it sounded, Maria loved artificial air. The life support systems recycling the carbon dioxide and oxygen and all the other various elements that made breathing the purified air endurable were the very reason's she preferred it to natural air. She was obsessed in a way, with knowing the general makeup of all things, and thus in her own peculiar way, distrusted the oxygen-based atmosphere of most planets. At least this way, she knew she could trust where the air had come from.

The current situation was much the same. As she sat at the head of the conference table aboard the Diplo, joined by her companions, she eyed the Expellian ambassador with a critical eye, as though waiting for that one vital piece of information that would answer all the looming questions that had arisen over the past few months.

"So," Maria began, wincing at the pain caused from the bruise that had not only consumed her eye but also extended the length of her cheek. "Are you going to explain exactly what it was we fought down there?"

"If the readings we've obtained are correct from the energy flux, then you did indeed battle one of the Ten Wise Men," Dr. Esteed replied, his nervous speech causing his words to come out as little more than a broken stutter. It probably did little good that he was sitting beside Albel, who seemed to have formed a fascination with prodding the scientist in the ribs and making him squeal like a wounded animal.

"I can confirm that it was," Ashton replied heavily, his head shaking in silent disbelief and wanton denial. "As much as I want to deny they've returned, I can't ignore what I've seen."

"Then who are they?" Fayt asked numbly, his eyes gazing at the aged warrior before him. "How could that one man defeat us all so easily? Why do they want the Sacred Orb?"

"As for why they took the Sacred Orb, I can't even begin to fathom. But as for who the Ten Wise Men are, that is a tale that is…shall we say, extraordinary."

"I've found few things in my life to be so unbelievable, mine and Fayt's power being a good example," Maria replied, staring pointedly at the ageless man seated across the table from her.

"Fair enough," Ashton replied again, taking a deep breath and preceding with the tale. "The story of the Ten Wise Men actually begins 700 million years ago, on the planet Nede. Nede was, in its time, a technological marvel. Technology we're just now rediscovering, the Nedians had had for eons. In truth…they ruled the universe in their time.

"The problems arose however, when a few less than conforming worlds decided to declare their independence and waged war on the Nedians. From all historical documentation we discovered, more worlds eventually joined the usurpers and Nede soon lost its footing as the leading system in the galaxy."

Taking a breath to pace himself in his storytelling, Ashton gazed at his hands as he remembered the battles long since fought and the companions long-since forgotten. "Much of the surface of Nede was laid to waste, and…in the war, the daughter of a prominent scientist…I can't remember his name…at any rate, his daughter was killed in the war. As a result, he created ten beings of immeasurable power and unleashed them to avenge himself upon creation…those are the Ten Wise Men."

"So…I don't understand," Fayt said, his eyes transfixed upon the ambassador as he contemplated the story. "They've been around 700 million years and no one's heard of them in all this time?"

"Not exactly," Ashton continued, turning his attention to each and every person gathered around the table before continuing. "When the Ten Wise Men were released upon the Universe, they eventually turned their attention to Nede as well. It took all the considerable resources at their disposal to defeat and imprison the Ten Wise Men in a dimensional vortex. As a result, Nede was destroyed, and the inhabitants settled upon what became known as Energy Nede, an artificial planet that sustained their way of life, yet also separated them from the rest of the universe.

"Then, about 300 years ago, the Ten Wise Men broke free of their prison and sought to unleash their original programming once more. That was when we battled them, and we thought…defeated them forever," the aged warrior replied, turning his disbelieving eyes towards Dr. Esteed.

"What nonsense…" Albel remarked, turning a crooked smile towards the robed figure. "I've seen more in my life thus far than I'm sure I will ever be able to make sense of, but claiming 700 million year old demigods are roaming the galaxy intent on destroying it is ridiculous in and of itself, not least of all is the story that you were around 300 years ago to battle them."

As Ashton closed his eyes in thought, the robes surrounding his shoulders moved and quivered as the twin heads of the demon dragon that had fused itself to him emerged from beneath the cloth. The realization of the unusual condition of the Expellian caused many in the chamber to jump back or stare dumbfounded at the man, Dr. Esteed in fact, fell from his chair and coward beneath the table. "This is my curse you see, sharing my body with the Dragon King of Expel. Because of them, I age, but at such a slow rate its impossible to distinguish. I have no ideal how long I'll live and how many more lives I'll see die before me," the dragons each seemed to eye the gathered group with a sense of curiosity before creeping back into the folds of the robe.

"Don't…do that again," Cliff remarked, his usually tanned skin a pasty white as he fought to shake the image from his mind before mumbling under his breath, "Thought I was going to be sick."

"Sorry," Ashton replied sheepishly as he turned his eyes back to the table. "But you had to understand why and how I claimed to know the Ten Wise Men."

"So now they've returned, and plan to carry out their original objective?" Maria asked, wondering how they would defeat ten beings when four of them were not enough to handle one.

"I'm not sure," Ashton replied, shaking his head. "Back when they returned, the captured an ancient, forgotten source of magic called the Crest of Annihilation. They were planning to use it to destroy the universe…but we stopped them and the Nedians reversed the crest, causing the power that would be turned upon the universe to turn itself on the planet and ultimately destroying Energy Nede."

"So what are they planning to do then?" Fayt remarked, his voice growing stronger with the impatience of the story. "Are they going to use the Sacred Orb to create a new means to destroy the universe?"

Before an answer could be formulated on their intentions however, the quivering voice of Dr. Esteed broke the silence. "No, that's not the case I'm afraid…" the nervous man replied as he climbed back into his chair. "We reprogrammed them, for the mission to come. But…even they developed free will and I can't begin to imagine what they might be trying to do now."

The coming question however, caused the hairs on the back of everyone's neck to stand on end, as if the answer would shatter reality and destroy the quickly fading grasp of security everyone tried to hold onto. "What was their original mission?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cyril's form emerged from the sheltering darkness that encompassed the landscape of the planet Styx, the Sacred Orb clutched tightly in his hand as he stepped into the field to be greeted by two of his fellow gods.

"It seems as though you had a tough time of it Cyril," the large, armored man proclaimed, a mocking smile on his spiteful lips. "Perhaps your losing your touch."

"I don't need your comments Beryl, thank you very much."

"Then you mind telling us what did happen, and what took so long?" the second wise man asked. Though his voice was less mocking than that of Beryl's, his eyes never the less studied his fellow deity, as though searching for a weakness to file away and exploit at a later time.

"Marsilio, if you continue to plot my demise, then I shall end you here and now," Cyril remarked, easily reading the expression on the other being's face. "Besides, there were…unexpected complications."

"Really Cyril, do tell," Indalecio remarked, floating upon the wind currents as he joined the conversation.

Handing the Sacred Orb to the greatest of the wise men, Cyril smiled self-assuredly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Remember our last incarnation upon this existence? Well it seems that one of those who defeated us still lives, the dragon boy…Arthur or something. And he's grown more powerful since our hibernation."

"So, you did battle with him did you?" Indalecio replied, his eyes searching Cyril's face for some hidden truth. "Were the others with him?"

"No…just him. He took me by surprise and I wasn't prepared for him, but I returned with the item we need."

"Indeed," the leader remarked, appraising the object in his hands as a deeply satisfied smile spread across his handsome features. "With this object, the resurrection programming stolen from the lab and the Time Gate, Energy Nede will again serve our purpose."

To be continued

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A/N: Well, this is just a small bit of the overall plan the wise men are planning. And of course, let's not forget the Vendeeni, they're not going to stay quiet for long either. I do hope this cleared up a bit of the Ten Wise Men's history, and I know, I got a few dates wrong, SO2 actually took place about 400 years in the past, but I already wrote 300 in the story so I wanted to keep consistency.

In other news…I finally beat SO3, but unfortunately got everyone's solo ending. So if anyone is kind enough to drop me a line with the various endings, I'm mostly interested in Maria/Fayt, Nel/Fayt and Mirage/Fayt.

Anyway, thanks for reading and as always, reviews help feed a starving fan fic writer, so don't let me go hungry.


End file.
